Blue Royal
by Queen.Ezra
Summary: She was born to be the princess guardian, but somewhere along the way her memories were wiped clean and she woke up in the fire that should've killed Prince Hakuyuu and Hakuren and, well, when the "pretty white birds" tell you to save someone, you save them. Here's the story of the girl who changed everything.
1. Her name is Lucena

So since I have an OC in the story, so here's her profile:

 **Name:** Lucena

 **Age (at this chapter)** : 13

 **Background** : She is actually a guardian brought to life by mother dragon (if you've read all the published chapters of the manga you'll know who mother dragon is) and lived in Alma Toran until the fall (keep reading to find out what happens! #shamelessadvertising lol). The people in Alma Toran calls her guardian princess. As of now she doesn't remember anything about herself prior to waking up in the fire. She only remembers her name.

 **Abilities:** She can see the rukh (She calls them "the white birds" since she doesn't remember). She has an extremely large amount of magoi (even more magoi than the magi). Her full powers have not been awakened yet. When it is, she will be able to transform into a dragon. All her transformations for now are only a half transformation (I call it half-state).

 **Normal appearance:** She has slightly tanned skin, jet black hair and royal blue eyes (hence the title Blue Royal). Under her right breast is a tattoo of the eight-point star with a dragon in the middle of it. No one has seen her tattoo, at least not until later on in the story. Her hair during the fire stops at mid back, but it reaches to her butt after chapter 2 and on.

 **Half-State appearance:** Her hair turns silver while her eyes remain blue. She has scales that cover the majority of her upper back, her left arm and both of her legs. On her forehead the scales form a triangular shape that points down towards a silver and blue gem in between her eyes. Her scales are light blue that will reflect silver when the sun shines on her.

 **Full transform appearance:** A dragon with blue scales; she has wings and still have those blue eyes and the gem between her eyes. The dragon has a row of horns down her back that are blue that ends at the tip of the tail.

Also just some extra info: Hakuyuu and Kouen are 15, Hakuren and Lucena are 13, Hakuei is 11, and Hakuryuu is 6 in this chapter.

BY THE WAY I've changed the ages of some characters to make it fit better with my story. So in case some of you notice that I've got the ages wrong, it's been changed to fit the story.

I do not own magi ornany characters except for my OC

* * *

 _Hot._

 _Everywhere around me is hot. Am I on fire?_

 _No. That can't be it…. Right?_

 _Dark._

 _It's so dark… oh wait my eyes are closed…_

 _._

She woke up in the middle of a room that's on fire. Why? She didn't know. She doesn't remember anything. _Where am I…. heck, why am I in the middle of a fire?_ Her royal blue eyes scanned the surrounding. _A door, I can escape through the door!_ As soon as she opens those doors, she sees orange. It finally came to her that it wasn't just the room that's on fire. _Everything_ was on fire.

She carefully dodge the falling wood frames and jumped over ashes, and she sees a very exquisite seat in the middle of the room towering over everything. _Is that…the throne where a King would sit?_ On it she sees a piece of fabric being pierced through and stabbed to the throne by a dagger. _Kou…. This is the empire of Kou… not that I know where that is… Wait what's that I see behind the throne…are those…people?!_

Her instincts are telling her to go see if they're alive. As she creeped closer, she sees three figures. One big one spreads across the floor, while the other big one covers a relatively smaller figure from the flames. _I must save them…!_

* * *

Hakuyuu was ready. He was ready to give up his life to save his brother. "Hakuryuu… Someone is trying to kill us.… The one who started this fire….was mother. You must protect the empire from falling into mother's hands…!" He reached for his dagger and aimed it at himself. _Let my blood save you from the fire. Hakuryuu… Defeat Al Tharman!_ As he was about to thrust the dagger into his chest, the dagger started to glow and transformed into dozens of white birds.

.

"Don't do that, you'll die."

 _Wha… My dagger…!_

There she was, a young lady with long black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes stood over them as she smiled at them. She was surrounded by those, what Hakuyuu call them, birds. _We're surrounded by a Borg…? Did she do that? Who is she…?_

 _._

Never in his life had Hakuyuu been so curious about a girl… and yet here he is, injured, dying in the middle of a fire, staring at the female who had shielded them from the fire. _Her eyes... they're beautiful..._

"The white birds told me that I should probably get you and that man laying on the ground there and escape. Your little brother will be fine… I think."

.

She left him no chance to refuse, as Hakuyuu felt his body being lifted up along with his other brother Hakuren. The female had used magic to place them on a flying carpet, and not long after they were set down on the carpet did it start to move away from the burning palace.

Hakuyuu's eyes widen as he watched the female's black hair turn silver, and blue scales with a silver lining found their way to her exposed back, her left arm and both her legs. He observes her as she listens intently to a white bird and lifted up her scale-covered left hand and quietly chants a spell. He saw as magoi gather on her hand and shoots into the sky. She had just summoned rain to fall over the scorching flames.

.

" _Ne… who are you…? Why did you save only the two of us?!"_

" _The birds told me that it is important to get the two of you out of here. As for why... hmm I wonder I wonder why as well. I don't even know why I was here in the first place…"_

"…"

" _Oh and don't worry, your brother is fine….. Ah I mean this one AND the little one we left behind. The birds are never wrong."_

"…"

" _Oh, right. By the way, the name is Lucena."_

And Hakuyuu closed his eyes.

* * *

Kouen ran across the yard and reached the sleeping quarters of the Princes. By the time he got there some soldiers had already rescued the young Hakuryuu and rushed him to the medics. Kouen closed his eyes after hearing from the devastated soldiers that the first and second prince had died. If only he got there sooner, he thought. _I should've saved them, I should've…_

His eyes snapped open as he felt something out of place. Two small, glowing white birds followed a larger white bird as they flew past him and into the direction of the Dark Continent. As Kouen's eyes follow the birds, his gaze landed on a flying object. He squints his eyes as he focuses on the women on the carpet.

There she is, surrounded by white, glowing birds, flying away on a carpet without looking back. She had just summoned the rain and put out the fire. Kouen's eyes were fixed on her back and even when she had disappeared from his sight, he kept staring at the direction she flew to. Those blue eyes and long silver hair… Kouen will never forget her. The woman caught his interest and now he would stop at nothing to find her and find out more about her. _I'll be sure to thank her too…for the rain…. I wonder when I will see you again, my goddess…_

* * *

And that's the first ever chapter! OMG I can't believe I just wrote this haha. S'cuse the bad writing lol I have never written stories before. I would appreciate it if you can leave a review and tell me what you think and maybe leave some suggestions so I can make it even better!

I wonder what came upon me to write this… I was sitting at my desk at work reading the Magi chapter where the Haku brothers made their appearance. Suddenly I got so inspired and I just wrote… I literally just started writing and I couldn't stop haha!

I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible! And I promise it'll be a longer chapter than this one!


	2. 5 years later

I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favourited and followed my story. It is really encouraging to see that people like my story! Once again, thank you everyone!

Just a reminder that I changed the ages of some of the characters to fit the story.

Here's the second chapter: "5 years later"!

* * *

"Took you long enough…"

"That's mean Lu-Lu! I even brought you your favourite bread…"

"How long does it take for you to fly up the cliff? You were gone for half a day! Oh and don't call me Lu-Lu for the ten-millionth time!"

"Yuu-nii, they're at it again~"

"*sigh* Lucena you're 18 stop this foolishness"

It's been 5 years since Lucena, Hakuren and Hakuyuu settled near the Dark Continent. Although they are so far away from Kou, there was not a day where the two Princes forget about the day of the fire. These past years they've been training furiously in order to become stronger to take back their empire from the evil organization. Lucena also practised her magic and is being taught by the magi Yunan whom they met when they arrived 5 years ago….

 _The carpet holding Lucena and the two injured princes flopped to the ground after the magoi in the carpet ran out. Lucena was exhausted. Where were they? It was a struggle to get up on her feet, but Lucena did it anyways. She looked around and couldn't believe what she is seeing. They have landed on the edge of a cliff in the middle of nowhere. Not only that, what's beneath the cliff is just crazy. There was nothing. No sound, no people, no houses, no plants, no animals, nothing. It was just darkness. The entire piece of land, or if it's even land, that's at the bottom of the cliff, is black. She has never seen such a vast area of darkness before. She silently cursed herself; of all the places to run out of magoi, it had to be here… But she followed the birds! No way would those birds, the very birds that lead her to the princes, the very birds that asked her to save them, lead them to death. There must be something the birds want her to see._

 _Her knees buckled, and she fell on the ground. She doesn't want to pass out here, she needs to find somebody that can treat the princes. Her eye threatened to close, but she is trying hard to resist. At the last moment before her eyes shut, however, she sees more of those white glowing birds. As they're coming closer, she faintly sees someone walking towards her. The last thing she remembered before slipping out of consciousness, was the man kneeling beside her, pats her head and says, "You're finally here. I've been waiting for you for a while now… Everything's gonna be alright. Take some rest, I'll take over from here." And somehow, she trusts this stranger._

 _Yunan had built them a house at the top of the cliff while his is at the bottom of the cliff (which Lucena found absurd, I mean who would want to live in the dark?). He took care of the three of them until Lucena regains her magoi and helped him tend to the two princes. They've both suffered from some pretty serious burns, but they healed quickly with Yunan's help. At first the Haku brothers insisted that they return to their country immediately to defeat the organization._

 _"Let us return! Our empire needs us, now that we know who's behind the fire, we need to stop them before the entire empire falls into the hands of those evil bastards!"_

 _"You guys need to calm down. With your current position, there's no way for you to defeat that organization by yourselves. They all think you are dead."  
"We-we'll use a disguise! They don't need to know who we are"_

 _"If you go back now, Lucena's effort in bringing you AWAY from the empire will be wasted. You aren't strong enough to defeat them. Not even close."_

 _"Y-yeah, listen to Yunan! Your injuries are just getting better, you're in no condition to be fighting yet!"_

 _"Thank you for saving us Miss Lucena, but our country needs out help. We will not abandon our home!"_

 _"Listen, you two… As a magi I can tell you, your home is no longer the home you love. Darkness has corrupted the mind of your mother, and she is now turning the entire empire into the Organization's headquarters. If you want to save your country, you must train. Make yourselves stronger. Obtain more power. I believe in the two of you, but now is just not the right time, right Lucena?"_

 _"… even though I don't know anything about this world, I want to help you guys. And because I want to help, I'm telling you that you need to become stronger. If you go back now you guys will die! I'm going to stay here and improve my magic with Yunan's help. You two should stay and train here too! There's no distraction."_

 _"Y-you are right… we weren't strong enough to save our family from the fire, let along defeating an entire organization… Hakuren, let's get stronger."_

With that, 5 years flew by quickly. Hakuyuu practised his sword fighting with the desert monsters and became a really skillful swordsman. Hakuren also continued his sword training, but Yunan had discovered a while ago that he will make a good magician, so Hakuren has been training with Yunan to improve his magic. He can now put up borgs and has sword skills on par with his brother.

Lucena also trained really hard with her magic. With Yunan's guidance, she can now combine two different types of magic to create stronger magic. She is originally a fire type magician and the strongest compatibility was with wind, but after building up her strength and having more magoi, she can now use water magic and lightening magic. She had gone from only being able to put up borgs to being able to have am equal fight with Yunan.

Yunan was surprised at her fast learning skills at first, but he remembered who she was before losing her memories and smiled. He knew she will become even stronger, with every piece of memory she regains, slowly but surely.

It wasn't only their combat skills that changed. Lucena, Hakuren and Hakuyuu also changed. Hakuren matured a lot. He still has his childishness and playfulness, but compared to when they first got to the cliff, he stopped poking fun at Lucena's height and looking for trouble across the desert. Lucena took lessons from the Haku brothers to learn more about the world. With the help of those lessons and Yunan's books, she is now up to date with everything that's happening around the world. She had also grown into a beautiful young women. She let her hair grow out and now it reaches her butt.

She also became really close to Hakuyuu over the years. While she and Hakuren had a brother and sister relationship, her relationship with Hakuyuu was very different, at least from her perspective. When they first arrived at the cliff, Hakuyuu was still the serious prince that he was, but he gradually opened up to her and Yunan, but he is closer to Lucena. While Yunan took care of Hakuren, she took care of Hakuyuu and changes his bandages and brings him food and chats with him while he is still injured. 5 years later the two of them became really close and they would take strolls after dinner and sometimes go on carpet rides at night while Hakuyuu tells Lucena about his younger brother and sister who are still in the Kou Empire with their (evil) mother. Hakuren had always made fun of them of acting like a married couple. While Lucena blushes every time, Hakuyuu simply dismiss his brother's "foolishness" and pretends nothing happened.

Both of them has little to no experience with love, and, what can we expect? Lucena doesn't remember most of her life, let alone who she's loved; Hakuyuu, being the first born of the royal family, probably has an endless list of marriage proposals coming at him from countless of wealthy families from all over the place, and with all his princely duties, has no time to search for true love or what-so-ever. Yunan has always kept it to himself, but he's sure Hakuren has also realised how unbelievably dense and oblivious those two can be… Hakuyuu? No questions asked. He can't even seem to notice the special treatment Lucena's been giving him for the past two years after they all warmed up to each other! Yunan stifled in a laugh. He's always known that Hakuyuu holds a special place in Lucena's heart ever since he meet the three of them, and of course, being the dense little princess she is, Lucena doesn't even realise it. Well, what can he say? He's always been on the sideline observing the three youngsters….. Not that he's even thaaaaat old (as he tried to tell himself).

After getting to know more about Hakuyuu's life, Lucena became more interested in him. When he first smiled at her, she began to long for the smile that comes very rarely. Over the years she found herself constantly looking for him and wanting to be with him. Hakuren had teased her that she is in love with Hakuyuu, but she doesn't believe him. What did she know about love? She doesn't remember anything. Even if she thinks that, every time she holds hands with Hakuyuu, she felt butterflies in her stomach and every ounce of her tries not to freak out about that simple action. She wonders why she's so weird when it comes to Hakuyuu. She always turns red as a tomato and stutter when he speaks to her, and when he smiles at her, she feels as though she could melt in his smile… Recently, she notices that Hakuyuu always stare in the direction of the Kou empire. She began to think, what does Hakuyuu think about her? What is she to him? Heck, she doesn't know, and she never will, she tells herself. Lucena always holds back her thoughts.

One night Lucena was about to go out and do some secret training with the spear, just like every other night she would sneak out and practice fighting with the spear. This night was different. As soon as she snuck out the back door, she sees Hakuyuu sitting by the cliff looking at the night sky alone. She contemplated for a bit and decides to join him. When he sees her, he flashes her one of his charming smiles that he never showed Yunan or Hakuren. She hid her blush with her hair as she sat beside him, so close that their thighs touch.

Hakuyuu reminisces his peaceful days at the Kou empire and started mumbling about how he's going to return as soon as possible to save the empire. "I'm relieved that Kouen, my cousin, is the one who will become king once my uncle dies… The country will prosper with his leadership. Kouen is very knowledgeable, I know I can leave the empire in his hands," Hakuyuu had said to Lucena once.

"Hakuyuu….do you regret staying here with Yunan…and me? I can tell that you really miss the Kou Empire and your brother and sister who is still there…"

Hakuyuu remained silent at that. He lifts his head and looks at the vast darkness in from of them. It was then that Lucena realizes he's been holding back the urge to go home. She hid her teary eyes from him with her hair as she looked down. _I can't hold him back anymore…especially when I feel….. what DO I feel? What is this feeling called? I'll make sure to read about it in Yunan's library when I return….. But I don't like this…. Everytime I think about him, it hurts. Him wanting to go home? It's like my body wants to explode but it can't so all the pain and hurt is trapped, with nowhere to go….. Maybe HE has to go…. If he had left, would I feel better? It IS where he wants to go…. He has a country to save and yet, here I am being selfish…_

"Hakuyuu…go." His eyes snaps open as they turn towards her and blinked in confusion.

She continued. "Go back to your empire if that's what your heart desires. Your brother and sister needs you there. They must've been lonely all these years that you two are gone… Don't hold back how you feel."

Hakuyuu smiled. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders as he looked her in the eyes. "Lucena… your expression clearly tells me that you don't want me to go." He took a hand and wiped away her tears as she finally realise she's been crying, and that hand made its way to her cheeks as he gently rubbed her cheeks with his thumb. Lucena blushes at his action. _His hand…I can feel the many callouses… Of course I don't want him to go anywhere, but he trained, so hard all these years for the purpose of going back to save his beloved empire and family, I can't hold him back!_

Hakuyuu continued, "You're right, I do miss my family back at the empire, but I also have people here that I care about deeply. I don't want to leave them here by themselves. As much as I love my family back home, I love my family here too."

"If it's Hakuren you're worried about, I'm sure with a little bit of convincing he'll come with you. I'm sure he wouldn't miss me" Hakuyuu smiled again as he pulls her close to his broad chest, which she responded with a surprised eep. "Lucena…you're so clueless it's cute." "Wha-what do you mea-"

Without letting her finish, he speaks right beside her ear.

"If we had this conversation a year ago I would've gotten up and go tell Hakuren to come with me, and we would've left."

"!…"

"I trained hard everyday to the point where I couldn't move my body the next day for the purpose of getting stronger to defeat Al Tharman. I don't know when it started, but a part of me didn't want to leave this home… I didn't want to leave Yunan, I didn't want to leave _you_."

"!" Lucena froze at his words…. _what did he say…?_

"I can't forget about what you've done for me…for us. I didn't want to abandon you here, even though you'll still have Yunan. Before I knew it, I wanted to stay by your side. I won't force you to, but when the time comes, will you come with me?"

Lucena was touched. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she returned his embrace. "Thank you… Hakuyuu….. I'll come with you, wherever you go. I promised to help you 5 years ago and my promise hasn't changed. I'll always be by your side and help you defeat the organization!"

As the two of them walked back to their house by the cliff, they never let go of each other's hands, savouring every moment that they had before saying good night to each other. As Lucena laid in bed, she kept thinking about Hakuyuu's sweet words. She blushed as she remembers the hug. She's held his hand countless of times but she's never been hugged by him before! _I'm glad he doesn't think of me as someone who holds him back…. Even though he doesn't feel the same way I'm happy to be by his side. I'll express my love for him by helping him in every way I can… Oh dear… I'm so excited!_

As she shuts her eyes, she kept smiling and thinking about the future journeys with Hakuyuu as she drifted off to a dream filled with rainbows and unicorns and the one she love.

 _Lucena….. without knowing she's touched me and calmed my troubled heart._

 _….._

 _Ppft- Out of all the women I've encountered, she's probably the one that really understood me... hmmm interesting thought Ren Hakuyuu…. Maybe I'll tease her a little tomorr- She didn't want me to go… yet she TOLD me to go…. To care so much about a prince who failed to protect his family and country, what's her reason?_

 _… I still can't believe I asked her to accompany me and Hakuren to such a dangerous journey to save Kou… what was I thinking? How foolish of me. She is definitely a good asset, a good ally, but why do I get the feeling that those aren't the only reason I asked her?_

 _Stop it Hakuyuu, you are filled with foolish thoughts. Tomorrow when you rise you will train just like any other day here and get stronger, to defeat the woman who we call mother…._

That night, Hakuyuu slept in peace. He didn't have nightmares about the fire from 5 years ago, nor did he feel paralysed in his bed.


	3. Tears and laughter

Sorry it took so long for this update... university's a bitch :'D

* * *

Hakuren is in a daze. Never would he have thought, ever, to see a scene such as this one. But it is happening.

The one who is usually the most composed, the one who uses the most logical thinking, is in a position Hakuren would never imagine them being in….

But it is happening.

Hakuren stared, blankly, as he observed Hakuyuu, with his clothes all ripped apart exposing his toned body, was hanging from a tree, struggling to untangle himself….

….while Lucena is laughing at him, laughing so hard that Hakuren can see the tears falling down her cheeks.

 _-Let's go back to a couple hours ago… where it all started-_

* * *

Every morning Lucena would wake up before everyone else to do her secret training miles away from their house. This morning was no exception.

She quietly got dressed in her room, picked up her staff and climbed out her window. It was the perfect morning to practice her wind magic, she thought as she climbed down to the ground.

What she didn't know was, as she tip-toed away, Hakuyuu saw her as he got up really early for some reason. His room is on the other side of the wall, so from him being up so early and having very good hearing, he heard her as she opened her window.

Without knowing she was seen, Lucena arrives at her usual spot by the little pond behind the bushes that is hidden from view from the house. She faced the big old tree on the opposite side of the pond as she picks it as her practice target and she summoned the wind. As she is surrounded by a small tornado of wind, she raises her right hand, waiting for the right moment to attack her target. As she swung her arm downwards, the wind that surrounded her was released with a great deal of force as it threatens to blow down the tree. However, this tree stood its grounds and recovered after giving a few sways. Lucena sighed, _if only I had a target that resembles a human more…._

She felt someone watching her from behind the bush. Without thinking she summons a gust of wind and directed it towards that presence, fully expecting it to be some sort of wild animal.

She opened her eyes and looked at what was left of the bush…. To her surprise, a shocked Hakuyuu who looked a bit blown away (haha get it? XD) was sitting, still in shock from that attack.

"omigosh sorry I didn't think anyone would show up like ever I thought it was an animal and I was scared it'll jump me and I didn't think-"

"It's okay, its my fault for sneaking around in the first place…"

"…"

"…"

After the events that night Lucena haven't been able to have a conversation with Hakuyuu without blushing like a tomato because she felt embarrassed. She can't maintain eye contact without thinking about what he said to her and his embrace…. She never thought it'll be this soon before they end up alone with each other…..

"Hakuyuu how did u know I was here…?" Lucena spoke with wondering eyes that is looking at anywhere but him.

"I couldn't sleep and woke really early, then I heard you climbing out your window, so I followed you to see where you go every morning."

"! You hear me every morning even though I tried so hard to be stealthy? Wow your hearing is good…" (She never thought he knew she goes out every morning all along. That shocking discovery made her act more like her usual self.)

"haha I figured you don't want Yunan to find out, that's why I didn't say anything"

"Well…..since you are already here…. And I'm missing a good target….. Do you mind?"

"I figured from watching that you'd probably want to practice on a moving target. So try to hit me with your wind. Even though I don't know magic I should be able to keep up with this."

"Thank you so much Hakuyuu! I won't go easy on you just because I know you!"

With that, Lucena began to summon her wind once again. Every time she attacks, he dodges perfectly. Groaning in frustration, Lucena wonders how someone can do things so perfectly.

Hakuyuu smiles at how frustrated Lucena is for not being able to hit him. _Maybe some taunting will do the trick….._

"Is this all you got Lucena? There must many other spells one could use on wind, or is it just that you can't do it?"

…. That totally did the trick. Lucena gave him a glare mixed with a pout and started summoning her wind again. This time, instead of pushing the entire gust of wind at Hakuyuu, she threw wind blades. Hakuyuu barely dodged that one since he didn't expect her to actually be able to do better. The single blade she sent towards him sliced the tall grass that stood behind where Hakuyuu was standing, and the areas around it were blown in all sorts of directions from the force of the blade.

"…That's what you get for underestimating me!" Lucena smirked as she prepared herself again.

Hakuyuu smiled confidently, "This will be good practice for me too. Come at me with everything you got!"

What used to be a target practice soon turned into a one way battle with Lucena attacking Hakuyuu like there's no tomorrow. Not long after Hakuyuu got use to her blades and dodges, again, perfectly like he's dealt with it his entire life.

Hakuyuu watched as Lucena's hair glowed silver and when her eyes snapped open again, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen in his entire life. Her light blue scales brings out the royal blue in her eyes, and the way she stands tall without faltering as she summons a new source of wind makes her look just like a warrior princess that appears in story books his mother used to read to him and his siblings when they were still children.

While Hakuyuu is admiring her appearance, Lucena calls up a giant ball of wind that made her previous tricks look like child's play.

" _Erates."_ She mutters a single word while her eyes are fixed on Hakuyuu.

And the next thing that Hakuyuu knows, he is flying.

That blast created the biggest sound Yunan has ever heard at that location. Hakuren was sleeping like a baby when the blast basically shocked him to the point that he fell off his bed. When the two of them ran out the door, Hakuren swore. The goody-two-shoe Yunan's mouth was opened so wide that he can't even reprimand Hakuren for cursing.

What they saw was Hakuyuu dangling on a tree with his toned body exposed because his clothes are all ripped up, and Lucena flying towards them while laughing till tears are coming out.

 _Back to the present…_

* * *

Hakuren stared at his brother who was in a state he's never seen before. _Brother never shows this side of him. Even I rarely see him like this…..was he influenced by Lu Lu? I mean I'm glad he's opened up and not as uptight as he used to be, but what if he forgets why we're still here…? No that can't happen…? We need to get our revenge! I need to make sure brother doesn't forget that we are doing this for father and Hakuryuu! But first…_

"…..Brother what on earth happened….. pfft! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Ya Hakuren! Stop laughing at your brother and het him down from the tree!" Yunan, who's finally regained his composure, frantically calls for Hakuren's help. He knew Lucena won't stop laughing for the next while, and him alone he will never get Hakuyuu down (wonder why he doesn't just use his magic…).

Hakuyuu was beyond embarrassed. Not only did he underestimated a girl who went and defeated him, his younger brother saw him in such an unsightly state. As soon as he gets down from the tree, he proceeds to smack Hakuren in the head. He walks over to Lucena who is still dying of laughter and extended his hand.

"I underestimated you. You fight extremely well for someone who barely knows who they are, and the fact that you did not hold back when you attacked me goes to show that you will not falter to attack. You did very well. It was a wonderful fight."

Lucena smiled and extended her hand to meet his as they shook hands to conclude the fight. She has never been complemented by anyone before, and coming from Hakuyuu, someone who excels at combat, makes her want to do even better, to receive more praises from him. Suddenly, she had an idea….

"Hey Hakuren, wanna fight? Magic only…"

"…. You did that to brother didn't you…. And now you want to do it to me…"

"….no I just want to see how much you've improved, or are you still a baby at magic huh?"

A vein popped out on Hakuren's head. _What did she say…? Aw Hell Naw…_

Hakuyuu smirked. She is using the same trick he used on her to get to Hakuren. But he knew. As childish as his brother can be sometimes, Hakuren won't fall for such a trick, not after being taunted for so many years by Kouen and himself.

And he was dead on. Hakuren simply smiled without making eye contact with anyone, and patted Lucena on the head before walking away with a "nice try Lu Lu."

But there was something weird about it. Hakuyuu and Lucena eyed each other as they both thought, _he's acting weird ever since seeing me/Hakuyuu on the tree…._

Being practice buddies with Hakuren, Lucena went in first. She didn't get it. One moment he's all about fooling around, then the next minute he acts as though he has something against everyone…!

"Hakuren stop. There is something bothering you and I don't like it. It will make you feel better if you tell someone about it. I'm sure I can help you one way or another."

He stopped midway up the stairs. He turned around and looked her dead in the eye, which gave Lucena chills since she's never seen him look at her this way before.

"You're right. Something's bothering me. And it would definitely make me feel better if I talk to you about it."

"Hakuren you're not acting like yourself at all… what's going o-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Hakuren was in front of her. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the back door with him, walking towards the cliff.

"Hakuren stop! You're hurting me!" Lucena was genuinely scared. She's never experienced this before. _Did I do something to upset him…? Maybe Hakuyuu…. Hakuyuu! Help!_

She squeezed her eyes shut, ready for the worst to happen, but then they stopped. Hakuren let go of her wrist and stopped right by the cliff and turned around to face her.

"Sorry if I had hurt you. I wanted to make sure you came with me."

"… what is bothering you? Did I upset you in any way?"

"…yes and no, it's not your fault. We just get dragged into your pace sometimes and I don't like it. Brother and I stayed behind with you and Yunan because you guys said you can help us become stronger. But day after day, I start to like it here more and more, and look at brother…! He's relaxed so much since we first got here, it scares me to think that he's forgotten our mission! Being here with you is distracting us, don't you get it?! The more you speak to brother, the gentler and relaxed he turns, and sooner or later he'll forget about why we remained! We didn't stay here to forget about what happened!"

Lucena was speechless. By the time he finished his last sentence, Hakuren was yelling. She wanted to say something back to him, but what could she possibly say to make him feel better…? She's also notice that the two of them gradually became more relaxed the longer they stayed, but to think Hakuren always had thoughts like this made her so sad. _Is he saying that I'm preventing them from getting their revenge…? Are they going to leave now that Hakuren told me how he felt the whole time he was here?_

Lucena opened her mouth, but no words came out. As she was on the verge of crying, Hakuren felt bad. _Yunan and Lu Lu had been nothing but good to us. But here I am, telling her that they're in our way….. Maybe I said too much?_

"Lucena I-"

"I get it, I noticed that the two of you started opening up more and more. I had forgotten that you guys will one day leave us and return to the Empire to get revenge. But I didn't mean to slow you down… If that's what you think I'll stop. Both of you are precious to me, you guys were my first friends since I got here, and I would do anything for my friends, even if it means letting them go."

She didn't cry, she didn't hesitate at all when she said that, and seeing that, Hakuren knew she meant every word. He felt a pang in his chest as he watched her walk away, head down and all.

As Lucena rounded the corner, Hakuyuu was on his way when he heard yelling from where they were. She didn't stop to greet him. She went straight into the house, up the stairs, and into her room.

What she didn't know was, Hakuyuu heard everything. He had no idea his brother thought that way, not until now. He walked up to Hakuren who was still in a daze after what happened and patted his shoulders.

"Brother I-"

"It's okay, I'm glad you said it, or else we would have never known. It's true, every day we spend here is another day for that woman to plot to take over the empire. With our current strength, we will never defeat her and her priests. I know we've been neglecting our training and spent a lot of time with Yunan and Lucena doing other things, but this might be our last peaceful home before having to return to the Empire which will turn into a battlefield."

"Brother…"

"Never did I forget about our mission, Hakuren. My actions made you upset, and I apologize for that. But I want you to know this, and maybe I should have told you sooner, but I want to bring Lucena with us. I have yet to speak to Yunan about it, but it will be a good chance for her to experience the world and see for herself the evil that lurks around, and we would have gained a formidable ally."

Hakuren was speechless. His brother had been thinking about the mission way more than he did, and here he was, blowing off at their friend. _I'm such an idiot. Why did I even think that brother will forget about this? I need to find Lucena and apologize quick…!_

"Brother, I'm sorry that I yelled at her. I didn't take her into consideration. All I thought about was myself… I'm going to apologize to her, right now!"

Without another word, Hakuren ran into the house. It surprised him a bit that he knew exactly where she was… her room, sitting on her bed, staring out the window. He didn't give her a chance to say anything and took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

Lucena was quite surprised that he came to see her on his own. But she knew he made his decision. When he embraced her, she hugged him back. It's like she already knew he would come and apologize to her, she smiled.

"Lucena I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to shout. You were just frustrated and worried about your real home. I will never blame you."

Hakuren buried his face in her hair as he sobbed quietly. To gain such a great friend like Lucena was a blessing, he realized, he was thankful that she rescued him and his brothers; he was grateful for her and Yunan taking them in, nursing them back to health, and let them stay plus being their training partners; he was so thankful for everything that they've done for him at that moment.

Hakuren kept whispering "I'm sorry", "Thank you Lucena" and "Thank you Yunan" while he cried hugging Lucena. She did her best to not laugh at a crying Hakuren, and she held him. She knew it takes a lot for someone to say sorry and she was glad he took that step. She felt closer to Hakuren even more, now that's he's cried in front of her.

* * *

Hakuyuu stood outside Lucena's room and smiled to himself. _Hakuren is so cute…. Wait did I just say "cute"? I guess he was right, Lucena did rub off some of her personality on us. I'll leave them to their talks. I need to fix my attire first…_

"Finally Hakuren's said it, eh?"

Hakuyuu sprung around upon hearing a voice behind him-

"Yunan stop doing that… one day we'll end up hurting you for thinking you're a burgler…"

"waaaaaa don't hit me I'll stop! I'll stop!" Yunan turns back to his cry-baby self.

"…I was joking. Also, I guess you heard everything from beginning to end then? What do you think about having Lucena come with us?"

"(returns to being serious) She's not ready to face the world just yet. You made an excellent suggestion, but she just isn't ready."

"And neither are we. I'm not talking about the near future, but at least another year, or two. With our current abilities, we will never defeat Ren Gyokuen, even with Lucena's help. She's never been in a real fight before, which is what I mean by she needs go and experience the world. You being a traveling magi and all, why haven't you brought her with you to your trips yet?"

"… I trust you to know this, but you cannot tell her or Hakuren yet. There's a mysterious presence that's coming from within her, and before I figure out whether that presence is a good thing or something that needs to be rid of, she can't leave this place. I've placed the strongest barrier I can put up around our house to make sure no one like Gyokuen knows of her presence. If people know about her, her transformations and her powers, she will be used like a slave, and that's the last thing you and I want. I know you'll understand what I'm saying."

"… I won't tell a soul about what you just said. I'll do whatever I can to protect her until we know what's inside of her."

"….*smiles* you might be hiding it, but I can tell she's become very important to you, am I right?"

"…. You're right, she is the first woman that's made me feel like this. I also want you to know, that under no circumstance will I ever endanger her. If you decide that Lucena can come with us, I'll never leave her side."

"I'm counting on you, Prince Hakuyuu. Keep her safe."

And with that, Yunan disappeared again.

As Hakuyuu stood in the empty hallway, he wondered about the presence Yunan spoke of while listening to the laughter that's coming from the two younglings inside the room…

* * *

This is a much longer chapter compared to the last two... and I hope to keep the future chapters like this!


	4. The truth, or was that a puberty lesson?

Sorry for the super slow updates! I know university is quite busy but seems like I haven't gotten used to not being able to do anything other than homework and assignments even after 2 years lol :D

Before this chapter I just want to let you all know that, yes even I think the romance in the story seem to advance really quick, but here's my take on it: 5 years is more than enough time to develop feelings for someone, and since the 5 year gap was shown in only two chapters it may seem like a really quick advance.

I'm also in the midst of adding more details to slow down the pace of the story since everything seem to move so quickly :'/

So here's chapter 4 \\(^o^)/

* * *

 _There's a fire. How can she tell? By the obvious orange and yellow flames that erupted all over the place, the black, hot smoke that rises high enough to touch the heavens, the screams of the people within the vicinity, the heat, the smell of burning corpses… but in the middle of everything stood two men and a child; the next thing she knew, she stood towering over the three who lay injured on the ground. The next thing she knew, she was in the midst of saving them. It didn't fail to catch her attention, however, the black rukh that surround them, as if they were the ones who don't belong here. As she looked into the black rukh, it all gathered as they rushed toward her in such a speed that she cannot dodge….._

Then she woke up, sweating, panting, her hands in front of her face, as if to hide herself from whatever that's coming for her. She sat up on her bed; it is still fairly dark outside, but she didn't feel like going back to bed. How many nights has it been since she's been getting that same dream? 7? Heck, she doesn't remember.

After snapping out of the trance, Lucena gets out of bed to freshen up for the day, proceed to climb down her window, and took a seat on the ground on the edge of the cliff. She always does this, ever since she started getting that dark dream. _A dream, huh, it felt so real when the black rukh attacked_. After reassuring herself that it was only just a dream, she walks back to the house to prepare breakfast, another hobby she picked up after getting those dreams. Lucena was never the first to wake up, let along making breakfast. It's gotten to the point that Yunan and Hakuren got suspicious that she's plotting something evil… but there's no way she'd tell them about the dream, right? They'll just brush it off and say it's just a dark memory of that day that's been haunting her. Hakuyuu is always so busy to train that he doesn't have time to listen to her whining about having scary dreams all day either.

Unlike every other time, today she left the house without waiting for the others to wake up, and she walked. She simply walked straight, getting farther and farther from the house until she can't see the house anymore. _Maybe there's people around, or, even a tree with a hole that I can yell in or something_ , _just something that will….listen._

Lucena kept walking and walking. She didn't stop, didn't turn around, and didn't curve to go a different direction, just simply walking straight. She's never been so far from the house before, she realized. Before she knew it, she is standing on the edge of the desert and a grassy land that sits on top of a hill appeared out of nowhere, as if it was copied and pasted to this spot. But there's something wrong about it. Something she couldn't quite follow, but her instincts are telling her that it wouldn't end well for her if she sets foot on to the grass. Lucena simple marvel at this strange phenomenon, and that's when she noticed a faint black line that separates the two lands from each other…. She crouched down and extended her hand to touch the black line…..

"That's as far as you should go Lucena, don't you think?"

She jolted to a stop as a soothing yet firm voice spoke to her. When she turned to face the voice, there stood Yunan, still in his pajama pants and a loose white shirt with his bedhead, looking at her with the most serious expression she's ever seen on him since she first met him.

"Yunan….. What are you doing here?"

"I was worried when you weren't there for breakfast you're usually downstairs when we wake up you know, I thought maybe you were feeling down so I searched for you."

Yunan returned to his carefree attitude and put on a smile, a smile that Lucena knew all too well that's a cover up…

"…. Thanks Yunan, I just had a bad dream so I wanted to distract myself with something new. Let's go back before the others wake up."

"As long as you're okay! Let's go back and have breakfast! It smelled so good that I almost didn't want to go look for you hehe"

"Yunan!" *pouts*

"Haha I was just joking around Lucena's more important than breakfast :D You're more important than anything else in the world to me "

"You're spoiling me Yunan haha but I don't mind since you're more important to me than anything else too!"

The topic of the black line and the odd grassland soon slipped both of their minds as they walked home to the breakfast Lucena made.

Hakuyuu stared at the breakfast table. _Since when….._

Lucena and Yunan started breakfast.

Without the Haku brothers.

If Hakuyuu knew anything about this situation, he can tell that something happened between those two. _It's not like I rose that much later than Yunan…. How did this happen?_

Hakuyuu chuckled as he watched the two eat. He knew Hakuren will make a big fuss about not waiting for him to eat. But is that the main concern here? He doubted it. He can tell from a mile away that Yunan was in distress. That fake smile that he is wearing screams trouble…. But what could possibly have happened between the 20, maybe 30 minutes before he got up…? _I suppose it's alright for me to ask Yunan-_

"Morn- LUCENA YOU STARTED BREAKFAST WITHOUT ME HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO WAIT FOR ME ARGH!"

"Mou~ you always wake up so late if we waited we would have starved to death before you wake up!"

"Now, now you two~ sorry Hakuren Lucena and I went on a little adventure and we were too hungry to wait…"

"Yunan stop being so nice to everyone what kind of magi are you if you keep forgiving everyone from yelling at you for no reason!"

&%&^%^$#%$#^&*()*&^%$!

Hakuyuu gaped at the scene in the kitchen. _It's certainly rowdy with this bunch…._ He sighs as he enter the kitchen to sit beside Lucena. "Itadakimasu." And he dug in, paying no mind to what's going on around him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Finally aware of the scene they're making, Lucena, Hakuren and Yunan turned and stared at Hakuyuu who is nonchalantly eating his breakfast. Hakuren scratches his head, not sure how to greet his brother after all that; Yunan freaks out silently as he waved his hands, not sure how to explain what's going on; Lucena? Her mouth was hanging open and she was holding a fork in such an unladylike way she could only blush and slowly sink back into her chair, casting glances at Hakuyuu every once in a while. The table became awfully quiet for a long time when…

"Pfft…!"

The three of them turned their heads towards the sound of that laugh.

Hakuyuu, with one hand covering his mouth, was trying super hard to control his laughter after seeing how awkward and embarrassed they were.

"…Bwahahahahaha….!"

He finally cracked.

Hakuren blushed 50 shades of red while Lucena pouts as she looks at him, realizing what he did before was on purpose. Yunan simply smiles, seeing how happy and how well the three youngsters get along.

* * *

While the Haku brothers and Lucena tidy up the kitchen after breakfast, Yunan went out for a walk, or so he said. What he really did, however, was returning to where he found Lucena this morning, where she found the separation between desert and grassland, where the "Line" stood.

"It was inevitable, but I didn't think she'd find this already…"

Yunan had on the most serious look since he first met Lucena… a look that screams trouble. _The "Line"… the ancient barrier that keeps our little house a sanctuary, free of bloodthirst and evil, a complete division from the real world… A simple step that crosses the "Line" can destroy the entire barrier. There's no way to strengthen the barrier, as it has been standing for over 5 years… it's irreversible, but not complete indestructible. The "Line" is still able to keep clean rukh in and black rukh out… but how much longer will it last…?_

"Even if Lucena hates me for this, she still needs to know about this… the barrier that's kept her _from_ evil for so long is about to go down because of the one it protects…."

Yunan knew he would give anything to ensure Lucena's safety for he knows what she truly is. He knows that as soon as Lucena steps foot on the other side of the Line, she will no longer be protected; she will be exposed to the evil and corruption of the real world. He knows the evil will change her forever, but he also knows she has to get out there, for she's the offspring of the esteemed Mother Dragon, the one who picks the last King Candidate, the one who will decide the fate of this world. But with all that power bestowed on her, there comes sacrifices she'll have to make. Yunan is concerned, "she's not ready for this yet…"

"Why do I have a feeling that this has to do with why you were acting so strange during breakfast?"

Yunan was surprised. He can usually tell when someone's sneaking up on him, but this time, it was done so well that he failed to detect the person until they were within a meter from him.

"You're the first person since Sindbad who succeeded in sneaking up on me, Hakuyuu."

"I don't suppose that's a compliment, Yunan."

"Sigh…. I guess there's no reason to hide this from you any longer…"

"I've been thinking about what you told me before… about the "presence" that's in Lucena…. Does that have something to do with why she's being confined here for all these years? All that about her not being ready, you were trying to keep her away from someone, am I right?"

"…You're not wrong at all, but there's more to just that; *deep breath* what I'm about to tell you-"

"I must not breathe a word about it to Hakuren or Lucena, right? I know. There's a reason you've kept it from us for all these years."

*smiles* "I've always knew you'd make a great kind Hakuyuu…. When the day comes I know Lucena will choose you, because I know I will."

"Choose me? I thought only Magi's can choose king candidates…" ( _I'm not even a real prince anymore… what good would it do to choose someone like me, someone who couldn't protect his family from evil…!)_

"Lucena she…. She's special. She holds the key to the future, Hakuyuu. According to the prophecy told many years ago, 'the offspring of Mother Dragon, the bearer of royal blue eyes and hair of silver, holds the power to choose the last King Candidate'. Do you understand now, why I had to keep her from leaving my side until I decide she is ready to face the world?"

Hakuyuu couldn't believe what he's hearing. _That prophecy…. I've read about it before back in the palace archives, but who would've thought it was real…_

"However, with power comes sacrifices… Ones that she will have no choice but to make and ones that I wish she'll never have to make…."

This brought Hakuyuu back to the present; _sacrifices…? No way… it can't be…!_

Hakuyuu was silent. His mind was blank, all he can do it picture Lucena's back walking into the darkness with the saddest smile he's ever seen on her…..

And that broke his heart. No way he's going to let that happen to her; he promised Yunan before, that he will always protect her.

"Hakuyuu your reaction…! You know something about the Prophecy, don't you?"

"… I read about the Prophecy in the scrolls that belonged to my father, it used to be my favourite fantasy… I never thought…"

"That it was true, and that it will directly affect you and people you cared about?" Yunan sympathized with him, but deep down Yunan knew there is nothing that anyone could do to stop the prophecy… after all, it was prophesized by King Solomon.

Hakuyuu decided that he needed a moment to think and started heading back towards the direction of their house. Yunan didn't blame him, after all, it was a lot to take in. However through this he confirmed one thing that he's always been suspicious of…..with that, he lets out a small giggle in the midst of all the tension about Lucena being the saviour of the world as he also heads back to the house.

* * *

While all that intense talk was happening between Yunan and Hakuyuu…

"Pass me the plates."

"You yelled at me this morning. Do it yourself."

"Lucena stop being such a kid and help me with the dishes!"

"You volunteered to do this, allow me to remind you for the 5th time—"

"Why you…!"

Hakuren absolutely hates it when Lucena acts like a kid. Yes, he felt guilty for yelling at her but he didn't think she would still hold a grudge. Without thinking he splashed some soap water on to Lucena's face…

"…! Hey! You did NOT!" Immediately retaliating, Lucena grabbed the closest item within her reach and launched it at him….

Of all things within her reach it had to be a small table top flower pot….

That holds a mini cactus.

Luckily Hakuren was prepared for her to throw something at her. Even without knowing what she was going to throw, he managed to throw himself behind the closest chair around.

"…did you just throw a cactus at me? A CACTUS?!"

"…yeaaaaah well I didn't think it was a cactus…"

"…"

"…"

And they both burst out in laughter.

At least their interaction ended with both sides laughing.

Quick footsteps approached as the two youngsters turned towards the door and sees Hakuyuu walk in in such a speed that they almost missed him. He gave both of them a look, and before turning to the stairs, he looked at Lucena once again, directly into her royal blue orbs as if he's trying to read into her soul and figure out what she can possibly hide in that small figure of hers.

"Hakuyuu…" As soon as she uttered his name, he snaps back to reality and walked up the stairs going straight into his room. As Hakuren and Lucena stared up the stairs in confusion, Yunan walked in.

"….why do I have this feeling that it's because Yunan said something strange to brother, that he's acting all weird and stuff…"

"Yunan what did you do to make him so…. Uncomfortable?"

As he looked at the two confused teenagers, he smiled in his head. _They completely misunderstood the situation…_

"Well…. If you really want to know-"

"YES!" it was such a unanimous answer it shocked Yunan that the two finally agreed on something together.

"I had a talk with him…" Yunan turned serious. Lucena gulped….

"….about Puberty."

Lucena's jaw dropped until it hit the floor, meanwhile Hakuren simply stared at Yunan as if Yunan was the crazy one for thinking his 20-year-old brother still needed that kind of talk.

 _Sorry Lucena, Hakuren, but when the time's right, you will find out about everything…._

… _.. even if you're not prepared for the truth._

* * *

 _The prophecy, as seen by the One:_

 _When darkness arrives, with it comes evil. The Light will protect Solomon's world. The descendant of the esteemed Mother Dragon, the one who will choose the last King Candidate; the one who will decide the fate of this world; is the Light that will defeat the darkness and the Evil One. She will have unfathomable power once awakened, but with all the power bestowed on her, there comes sacrifices…_

 _Mother Dragon's descendant will choose: power or love; light or darkness; death or the_

 _living; her choice will decide the fate of the world, may she choose wisely with_

 _Confidence, and lead the strayed world back to its track._


	5. Silver Hair

**Hey guys so so so sorry for not updating for the past, like, 3 months….. So much work and stuff going on right now and it's almost finals…. The stress is real!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed to this horrible story hehe**

 **I just want to clarify a few things in case I didn't actually mention it in the previous chapters….. I do not own Magi or any of the characters except my own, but to accommodate to my OC, I've altered the ages and conditions of the characters and places to match my OC and my plot. If you don't like that, well, thanks for reading thus far, have a great day, don't hate me plez ;)**

 **I suck at writing, but since I had this awesome idea Imma keep trying to put it to words here, Imma try to write longer chapters to make up for the months I went MIA and just for my own satisfaction as well tee-hee ;P**

 **Any suggestions, comments or constructive criticism are welcomed!**

 ****and for those who wonder when Sinbad will appear in the story since I tagged him in this story…. SOON, my friends, SOON.**

* * *

 _"Erates."_

Wind exploded instantly as that word was uttered gently from Lucena's mouth. Who would've thought that such a beautiful word can create such a beautiful disaster …

Lucena stood in the center of a crater that was created from the impact of the wind spell she just performed. She was beyond impressed at her progress. The first time she used it was n Hakuyuu a while back, where she had absolutely no control over the wind. But now? She's confident enough to say that the wind sees her as the master. Lucena silently thanked the rukh again, something she would do after every spell she casts.

Practising magic served as a pretty decent distraction. When she performs magic, she forget about the dream she's been having every night for around 2 months now, she forget about the naggy Yunan who always yells at her from across the field to clean up after her practice sessions, she forget about how Loud Hakuren will yell when her wind messes up his hair, and last but not least, she forget about that weird feeling for Hakuyuu.

Her dream….. She should probably talk to someone eh? But she didn't. She realised a while back that something's been trying to get to her but she's trying really hard to battle those dreams. She needs no help. She's strong and she knows it; she believe she can fight off those dreams…visions you might call them. She know she can; she know she has to. She doesn't know why, but she must.

Yunan knows something isn't right. He's been observing her as much as he can ever since she encountered the "Line" even though she didn't know of its existence. He can't afford to have anything go wrong on him now that he's gotten this far in protecting Lucena. Giving himself a small pat on the back, he closed his eyes as he dove into an illusion of the reality outside of that barrier….. seems like something new has happened near the barrier….

Was it a good thing? Definitely….. not.

A gigantic tower erupted just a couple miles away. He knew very well what that tower is. After all, he is capable of creating one too…..

A dungeon erupted. However it is not just any dungeon. Created by the magi of Kou, the dungeon had an air of death around it…. _That Judal….. just what is he trying to get Ren Kouen into… raising a dungeon of this level._

 _The chances of anyone entering this dungeon and leaving it alive is close to none…. After all, this is a death tower._

Yunan sighed as he opened his eyes. _They're getting closer and closer to us. Hakuyuu… that proposal you made a while ago…. I might just take you up on it. Take Lucena deep into the heart of danger…. Maybe that will keep her safe for a little while longer._ But Yunan is fully aware of Lucena's level. She is not ready yet.

"achoo—" Hakuyuu sneezed as he is taking a stroll alone by the cliff. No matter what his mind always wanders back to Lucena and the prophecy. He can't shake it off. What he need right now is that scroll buried deep within the palace of Kou inside the study which now belongs to Kouen. _Even if I end up having to infiltrate the palace and steal it….. I must get my hands on that scroll again. I want to know more about this prophecy!_

* * *

"They call _this_ an expedition? I imagined it to be another one of those 'let's go conquer the world!' expeditions…. But a dungeon? Man count me out…"

"My wife said our neighbour's son went in with the Lord in his last… what do you call it, expedition, and he never came back…"

"It's for the sake of the country but I was trained to fight soldiers! Not monsters… at least I think that's what they all call them."

"Hush it! You're lucky the oracle didn't hear you or else your expedition ends here!"

"Man I'm starved…. Why are we in the middle of a desert again?"

"Wait….. is that it? The tower or whatever it is there….. Is that the _dungeon_?"

"Are we rescuing some foreign princess who's trapped in a tower by their evil stepmother? Now _That_ sounds like an expedition!"

"Stop grumbling for christssake, you're damaging our country's name! What if other people hear you? We have a reputation to maintain, especially in the presence of the oracle and the Crown Prince!"

Hundreds and thousands of soldiers march towards the "Tower" as they chatter their minds away. A red fiery flag marked 'Kou' waves proudly throughout the army as the tower grow bigger and bigger in sight.

Some walk with pride, some chatter in excitement, some remain silent in thought, while some tremble in fear as the army approach to a halt in front of the tower called ' _dungeon_ '.

 **"Finally~~ Man I thought I was gonna die sweating in that** ** _damn_** **desert-"**

 **"** ** _Judal_** **."**

 **"…gee Old man don't be so uptight. No wonder you haven't found a woman to marry you yet…"**

Standing in front of the mass army, a man with a long, thick black braid called Judal was floating in mid-air toying around with the black 'birds' that surround him, making rude remarks at another man with fiery red hair and an outdated goatee dressed in ravishing armors.

In the midst of the one-sided bickering, the red haired male stared intensely at the towering building in front of them. His eyes, glinting with excitement, that somehow is interpreted as the I-will-kill -you-after-I-take-everything-there-is-to-take-in-you look by the soldiers around him, eagerly searches for the entry. Turning to his generals beside him, he motioned them to set up camp in front of the tower.

"Pick the 500 best men from within the army. We will move out tomorrow at dawn."

"Yes, your highness."

Ren Kouen turns to the oracle Judal. "Split the gold between you and the soldiers that survive. See to it that everyone receive the _same_ portion. Their efforts will not be in vain."

"Yeah Yeah~ You know I won't…*whispers* as if there will even be _any_ survivors other than you or me…"

"Judal."

"Okay okay~ gee you act like a dying old man trying to tell his sons to split the fortune between themselves- c'mon don't have to look at me like that I'm just _joking_." _Smirk_.

"…"

"Man you need to speak more. What do you even _do_ around woman other than sex? You would make a terrible husband lemme tell you that much~"

"….I don't need a wife. The empire will keep me busy."

"Gee you sound like this _idiot_ king I know…! Are you keeping something from me?"

"… and what might that something be?"

"I don't know, a secret lover maybe?! Man that sounds like something out of the books hahaha!"

"There is no such thing-"

"So there is! C'mon you can tell me~ That old hag is going to find out sooner or later I can even help you with your secret sex dates *nudge* *nudge* you know what I mean~"

"Enough with this nonsense. Focus on the dungeon, Judal."

"Dude I raised it. No need to worry even my pinky finger can beat those small fry inside it."

"…"

"You're no fun. I'm gonna go bully some soldiers, ciao~"

* * *

Kouen stood staring at the back of the oracle who makes his way to some soldiers who look distressed. He sighs in defeat, he can never deal with Judal and his stupid talks. _A secret lover? Who does he think I am…_ But he stopped. A face flashed before his eyes… Silver hair…. Blue eyes…. He immediately snapped away. _That's not it…. Someone from over 5 years ago is nothing no more… Really now, Kouen, a dungeon is right before your eyes yet your mind wonders to an unknown female who you've only seen once years ago and never again…_

He mentally slapped himself to stop himself from thinking about that female. But no matter what his mind keeps wondering back to the back of that female as she flew away 5 years ago. Every time he goes near the throne room where the fire happened, he always gets a flashback at the female figure. When he look into the night sky, his mind wonders back to her long silver hair as he silently and secretly wishes to find her and ask her why she was at the palace that night. Deep down, as much as he is trying to deny the fact that he had taken interest in a woman, he longed to meet her and speak to her again. _Oh Ren Kouen, even you, the crown prince who is known to have no attachments to the many women he's bedded, can have someone you miss…! Is that the right word to describe this phenomenon?_

"Lord Kouen!"

At the sound of his name, he returns to his normal demeanor and turns to answer the soldier who came to inform him that the camp has been set up and 500 men have been chosen to enter the dungeon alongside him and Judal.

"Very well. You can go now."

"Yes, your highness…."

"…Is there anything else?"

"…! No-I-I mean- Yes- um…. *gulps* my Lord! I have found something when I was walking to you… I don't know if I should inform you of my findings, but I thought it might interest you…"

"….Go on."

"On my way to go around the dungeon….. I noticed some footprints that are not of our soldiers, generals or you… and they seem to be walking towards the dungeon but suddenly they vanished…"

That definitely pecked the interest of the Prince. "Lead me to your findings."

Kouen lowered himself to the ground as he kneeled on one knee. The footprints left behind are definitely not of his army, but for them to vanish just in front of the dungeon…. Perhaps someone else have entered the dungeon? No…. Judal would have noticed if someone is inside… As he closely inspected every inch in the area, he notices a small piece of green cloth.

"That girly and whiny magi better not interfere." Judal appears beside him as he picked up the green material.

"You wouldn't be talking about the wandering magi that travels around the world?"

"Yeah him…. I haven't heard a THING from him in 5 years…. Not even a tiny bit of noise. Where the heck did he disappear to this time? He's never gone without me noticing it every once in a while…"

"You can sense other magi's?"

"To some extent I guess….. If I focus hard enough I can tell if that little girl magi is in Reim or not…. But this whiny one has been MIA for like, 5 years now and is pissing me off~"

"How intriguing…"

"Riiiiight~! Makes me want to ruin whatever he is hiding~"

Judal is distract by the thought of finding Yunan and ruining his plans when Kouen, with his keen eyes, notices a strand of silver stuck to the green material. _It can't be…_

Kouen smirked.

Oh how he can't _wait_ to conquer this dungeon and join Judal in searching for this mysterious magi who seem to have some connections to the woman who's been taunting him in his dreams.

* * *

 **Soooooooooo finally a new chapter update! For those who thought my announcement was an update I sincerely apologize I thought I should give an explanation as to why I'm not updating…**

 **I finally finished the semester and now I'm free like a bird so I'll be able to work on the story everyday!**

 **First of all I suck at writing fight scenes, and because I was aiming at a more romantic take on the story, I'll keep the dungeon and fight scenes brief unless it's crucial to the plot. Sorry if anyone seemed out of character, but in my opinion there's a side that's not shown in the anime or the manga, and I'm trying to be creative with that side of the characters while keeping their personality as close to the original as possible. Again I do NOT own any characters except for my own OC(s)!**


	6. Won't let you down

**Before anything… Thank you for all the following and favouriting! It really means a lot knowing someone out there enjoys my beginner story! And to everyone who reviewed…. You guys really helped me shape the story and group my ideas together!**

 **Also…. Before I bore everyone with these…peaceful chapters, things are going to get more interesting now that Kouen and Judal have been officially introduced to the story…!**

 **I do not own any Magi Characters except my own OC(s).**

* * *

"Oh dear I didn't notice that rip…" Yunan picks up his outer garments as he notices a small chunk of the sleeves missing. _It must've been from that… Oh well~_

"Lucena~~~~ My shirt ripped~~~~"

"Again?! Oh fine let me have a look…. That's not a rip the _entire_ section is missing! Did you almost get eaten by a lizard again?!"

"Lu Lu just give up even Yuu-nii thinks he's hopeless."

"*sobs* Hakuyuu I didn't know you thought that lowly of me… I even helped you train and cook for you and make your bed and do your laundry-"

"NAN NAN STOP CRYING I'LL FIX YOUR SHIRT ALREADY I'LL MAKE YOU YOUR FAVOURITE PUDDING SO FOR CHRISSAKE DON'T CRY YOU'RE OLD-"

"waaaaaaaah Lucena called me old~~"

"….Yuu-nii do you want to go practice?"

"…..For some strange reason I was going to take a bath but I think your offer sounds much more peaceful at the moment."

The two Haku brothers walked out of the house with small smiles on their faces as they, once again, witnessed the father-daughter interactions that proved just how well the two get along. Hakuren turned to his brother who took off his outer garments to reveal his toned upper body as they get ready to spar. _Yuu-nii… how to you keep all your muscles living here!?_ Hakuren can't help admiring his brother's bare body as he rubs his abdomen, trying to feel up his own muscles. _He really is amazing….. Even with all the good meals we've been eating and the decrease in exercising compared to when we lived in the palace he is still able to stay so fit… Wait does he secretly train without me?! Dammit I'm falling behind! I need to start catching up before we-_

Swoosh! A short spear landed on the trunk beside Hakuren's ears as he snaps out of his trance. "Hakuren, don't be distracted in the battlefield. One simple distraction can get you killed." "! Yuu-nii! Sorry… but this is where it starts…!" He rips the spear out of the trunk and infused it with his magoi before throwing it back to Hakuyuu with twice the force. Hakuyuu swiftly dodges the attack, but not without feeling the power behind the throw. _Hakuren….. in no time you have improved greatly…. To be able to manipulate your magoi to this extent, you've done well. But there's always room for improvement…!_ Hakuyuu darted towards his brother and swung his sword as Hakuren barely dodged the swing. The small tree next to him was cut in half with the cleanest cut Hakuren has ever seen.

Lucena sat on the steps watching the two brothers train. Oh how she wishes to have an opponent that can fight her without holding back… Not that the brothers can't be her sparring partner, she wishes to experience _real_ battle. While she looks forward to the day she meets a formidable opponent, her eyes widened. _How come I never noticed… It's always been the four of us here…. Does no one live around this area? Well I guess it is a desert and the edge of a bottomless cliff…_

Yunan carried two cups of tea as he opened the door to join Lucena in observing. As soon as he sat down, Lucena started bombarding him with questions he never expect her to ask.

"ne Yunan…. Are we the only ones living in this area? How come no one ever comes near our house? I've wandered pretty far from home before, but I've never seen another person asides from us or the desert animals here…."

Yunan had a slight mental breakdown from all her questions….. he never thought of preparing himself to answer them if she ever asks! "w-well….. _(!)_ I've always flown around so I reach civilization much faster than those who walk…. I guess we really live far from towns and cities huh….hahahahaha..!" Lucena's gaze shouts she doesn't believe him, Yunan mentally slaps himself over and over again for giving such a lame excuse…..

"oh. I guess I never thought of that either… I see! That makes sense!"

 _Guess I'm off the hook now….._

"Can you bring me with you next time? I want to fly too!"

 _….Maybe not._

"Lucena-"

"oiiiiiiii! You two chit chatting over there~~ we found a flower over the cliff!"

"Reeeaaaally?! C'mon Yunan let's go see! We haven't had any flowers on our table in so long!"

 _I think I'm really off the hook now-_

"Okay Lucena calm down let's go see the flower shall we?"

"Onwards!"

Yunan let out a big breath of relieve. He wasn't anywhere near prepared for her questions about the emptiness of this place. How is he ever going to tell her that he's destroyed a small town near here to build this sanctuary? How is he going to explain to her that anyone who sets foot near his barrier will be electrocuted? How is he ever going to explain the _barrier_? As he stare at the three adolescences, he wonders how they will react if they find out they're being sheltered without them knowing it? Most importantly, how will Lucena react to the fact that she's being kept from exploring the real world that she believes she is in already?

Nobody noticed Yunan's distress except for Hakuyuu. Deep down he knows that this peace is too good to be true, but he didn't question Yunan, for he know that everything Yunan does is for the sake of preparing Lucena. He turned to look at the two younger ones who is trying to reach down to grab the flower over the edge of the cliff before heading over to Yunan.

"You seem to be deep in thought. Is it about Lucena?"

"*smiles* you're very observant Hakuyuu. It seems that you notice every time I worry about her."

"It's only natural. I've been noticing myself that I became more cautious of my surroundings ever since you told me about the prophecy."

"… Lucena asked me about this area. I've done a lot of deeds to clear off this chunk of land in order to create this save haven, but now I'm starting to get nervous as to when she finds out that this peace is fake. Will she come to hate me for lying to her? I can't bear to think that. I care for her way too much I can't lose her now. She's like a daughter I never had."

Hakuyuu widened his eyes at the response. _Fake? What does he mean- a barrier. That must be it. That must be why it's always only the four of us…_

"I can't speak for Lucena, but speaking for myself and my brother, this save haven, fake or not, was something we needed in our lives to regroup. After everything that happened in Kou we needed time to think and make a plan for ourselves, and you have provided just the place we were looking for. I haven't had the chance to bring this up, but everything you have provided for us, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts. I am sure Lucena will be mad and confused at first, but you two have such a strong bond she can't possibly bring herself to hate you."

His words moved Yunan to almost tears, but he composed himself. As much as he appreciated Hakuyuu's reassurance that he's done the right thing, he is still worried.

"Hakuyuu… I simply follow the voices of the rukh. Following them had led me to you, Hakuren and Lucena, and I must say at first I was not about settling down like this, but seeing Lucena made me rethink my actions. Deciding to shelter you three was definitely an impulse I've regretted before, however you and your brother's dedication to rebuilding your country and Lucena and her part in the prophecy changed me. I don't love her that way, but I _love_ her. If I have a choice I would keep her here forever, but you and I both know that will never happen. I need to tell her the truth. I would much rather tell her myself and be hated than to have her find out the hard way when the barrier can no longer hold itself, which could be anytime now."

"Yunan…. You have lived for so long, surely you would know about her past before she showed up in the palace the night of the fire…"

Yunan's brows furrowed. Yes, from reincarnating so many times he is knowledgeable of many things, however, Lucena still remains a mystery. Where does she come from? Where did she obtain all the power? What _is_ her transformation? He knew nothing about the girl, and he has no way to find out unless the girl remembers her past.

Hakuyuu understood from that reaction. No one knows Lucena's past, not even herself. _It must be hard for her, to live a life without memories…. Yet she remains so happy. She always greets everyone with a smile on her face. Surely she has her own problems, but she doesn't complain. When was the last time she cried because of a bad dream? Did she wonder about her parents? Maybe she had a family, a mother and a father who is searching everywhere for her, a brother who would do anything to get his dear sister back, or perhaps, even a lover…._ Hakuyuu's felt a ping in his heart at the mention of Lucena's potential lover. Why? He's too dense to notice himself. _Do I like Lucena? Of course I do…. She's done so much for me and my brother! Do I….love…her? … I don't know. Maybe that's it. Maybe I love her…as a sister! That must be it. I love her like how I love Hakuei, my sister. I wonder how she's doing…._

As Hakuyuu drifted his thoughts to his siblings, Yunan suddenly became very alert. He turned at the direction opposite from the cliff, where the barrier is. _Disturbance…. Have someone finally noticed the barrier? Time is running out, I need a plan!_

It wasn't just Yunan, but Hakuyuu also felt something out of place. The atmosphere became very tense all of a sudden, even Hakuren and Lucena who finally obtained that flower, ran over to check with the two adults.

"Yuu-nii, something felt wrong just now…. Did I imagine it?"

"Wow Hakuren! Who would've thought you'd notice it too!"

"Sh-shut up Lucena! I'm not that stupid!"

Lucena looked at Hakuyuu who is looking around carefully, then her eyes turned to Yunan, who looked equally cautious. She was well aware that Yunan is hiding something from her, and from the many interactions between Yunan and Hakuyuu, she guessed that Hakuyuu knows what Yunan is thinking already. She's confused as to why they don't tell her anything, but she trusts them. She trust them to answer her questions when the time comes. She does think about her unknown past almost every night, but she really didn't think anyone here can help her with that. But before she thinks about her past, she's made a decision.

"Yunan, what is going on here?" _Today I will find out everything Yunan's been hiding from me._

"….Lucena what do you mean by that?" _So finally, she is asking the questions. What a good timing._

"Everything. This place, the disturbance just now, and that strange line that divides the desert and the grass!" _Yunan, please. Tell me what's wrong. I don't want to be kept out of this anymore!_

"….. I had a feeling you would be asking me that sooner or later. I'm glad you asked now. We are running out of time. Everything you want to know, today, _I will tell you_." _From beginning to the end._

* * *

Yunan smiled. This girl….. she really _is_ special. She's going to have a hard life outside this barrier, but no matter what happens, I will be there to help her. No matter where she goes, she will always have this place to call home….. she will always have _me_ to call home.

Hakuren closed his eyes. I've always had a feeling that something isn't normal around here. This peace, this joyfulness, this _family_ …. Is too good to be true. As much as I enjoyed the companies of the people here, it's time to snap out of it. It's time to face the real problem ahead and battle it out. I'm always good at thinking of a plan, and this time is no different. Although the enemy is unknown, but with Yunan, Yuu-nii, and Lucena by my side, I can do _anything._ I'll do anything for people I care about. I'll do anything and everything to protect this home!

Hakuyuu nodded his head at Yunan's decision. It's finally time to reveal everything. This will change about everything in our lives, but we can't live in a lie. Yunan, you've done enough for us. It's time for us to face the enemy. Hakuren and I have trained all these years to prepare for this day. And this day has finally come. I will protect our home. I will protect those we care about, I will keep Lucena safe, so that she may one day return to you with the biggest smile on her face, so that there will be real peace!

Lucena is determined. She's got no idea what in the world is happening, but she knows it's bad. _Nan Nan has kept me save since my arrival, and now….. He's going to tell me everything he's sheltering me from._ I'm _beyond_ terrified at what is to come, but I'm not the only one who feels that way. Thank you Nan Nan, for everything you have done for me and for Hakuyuu and for Hakuren. Thank you for being there when I need someone to vent to, thank you for teaching me about the rukh and magoi, thank you for being here, thank you for being _family_. This time it'll be _me_ who's going to protect you from danger! I'm prepared for the journeys ahead. I've practised day after day to be ready to leave this home, I won't let anyone down!

* * *

 **AHHHHHHH finally it's time to reveal the problem! This story is nowhere near the end of it haha! It totally sounded like an ending but you know what? Ideas keep flowing out and I don't think I can stop!**

 **I made the problem sound like a big deal, but to be quite honest….. it's not as bad as the characters make it to be. It's only extra dramatic because I've always wanted to write something dramatic and then insert epic music in the background xD It won't take an entire chapter to explain the problem, but it'll take up a good chunk of one.**

 **Thanks for reading this far everyone! I'll be back for more updates soon! Like Lucena…. I won't let anyone down either! Teehee see you all soon~~**


	7. Always

**I'm back! Last time I uploaded 2 chapters in one day… I'm really trying to make up for all that time I went MIA because of finals and projects!**

 **I do not own any Magi characters except for my own OC(s).**

* * *

Not once did the four gather around the dining table without a meal and a smile on each person's faces. But like they all say, there's always a first to everything.

Hakuren sat in his usual spot beside Lucena. He can't stop fidgeting from nervousness. Lucena found the table surface very interesting, and her finger can't stop swirling around her long black hair. Hakuyuu remained passive, but today there's a tint of stiffness on his face. Yunan's eyes are closed, his staff laid still on his lap as he tries to think of the right words to say. No one said a word.

"I don't know where to start." Yunan was the first to open his mouth.

Lucena looked up. Her eyes met Hakuyuu's as she thinks of a good starting point. "How about on the night of the fire?" That certainly had everyone pay attention.

"Sounds about right. Let's see….."

 _On that fateful night 5 years ago, Yunan was about to return to the dark continent after a visit in Balbad when the rukh felt exceptionally strong. The rukh started tingling, twirling and spinning around the man, and all of a sudden, they all started flying towards one direction. As a committed follower of the rukh (as Yunan like to think), he did not hesitate in following wherever they choose to go. The phenomenon was strange to him. He's never seen the rukh behave that way. Something important must've happened?_

 _As he thought of all the possible events that could have happened, something clicked; what if it's not a something, but a 'someone'…? At that thought the rukh around him reacted and started shining brighter than before. Yunan guessed he must've been on the right track…. He wonders what kind of 'someone' he will be meeting…_

 _He flew and flew. As he started to be more aware of the surroundings, he realised he's in the Kou empire. Looking ahead, his eyes widen at the sight of fire and smoke. The palace is on fire! Is he going to save 'someone'? Did 'someone' start the fire to be noticed? He followed the rukh until he reached the burning building which was the sleeping quarters of the Haku family. As he observed servants and maids and soldiers trying to put out the fire and enter to safe the royals, he noticed a small blue light descend into the middle of the big fire. As he looked around, he realised that the only one who can see the light was HIM._

 _His eyes returned to where the light fell, and he noticed the gathering of white AND black rukh, but the black rukh were swallowed by the white ones, as three figures ascended from the fire up into the sky; but only one person caught his eyes: a young lady, with long, silver hair, eyes as blue as the ocean, silver scales that covered majority of her arms and legs - and he knew. That's the 'someone' he's waiting for. As he witnessed the girl calling the rain, he slowly realises that he's about to be dragged into a big mess. In the midst of that thought, the girl starts flying away with the two princes that she rescued. His brain is telling him to think before he gets himself deeper into the mess, but his heart screamed for him to follow them._

 _Heart over brain. Yunan followed after the girl, and soon notices he's being led towards somewhere he knows so well. He then realised. Even if he didn't follow the rukh, he is still destined to meet this person. Even if he went back to the Dark Continent instead of following the rukh when he did, the rukh would still have lead the girl to him._

 _The rukh led them straight to Yunan's home by the cliff. As soon as his foot touched the ground, he made his way towards the girl who now laid unconscious from using too much magoi. He brought all three sleeping people into his cabin and immediately started treating the two princes who are badly burned. Every once in a while, he would turn to the girl and give her a little bit of magoi while he watched the rukh do the rest. He's never seen the rukh help someone to this extent. She must be someone special…. But he'll have to wait until she wakes up._

 _Two days later, she woke. As if she only woke up from a long dream, she yawned cutely and stretched before jumping out of bed. After introducing herself as Lucena, she immediately ran to the older prince and started treating him. Of course Yunan wanted to speak with her more, but even he understood how important it is to keep the two princes alive._

 _It took the two almost the entire day to treat the injuries. After resting for a bit, the two talked. Yunan found out Lucena has no memories prior to the fire. He also found out that she was that small blue light that descended into the flames. Why, he doesn't know, but neither did she. Lucena suggested that they sleep on it, and after the exhausting day, Yunan couldn't disagree._

 _That night, Yunan had a dream. He had a dream about what he already knew – Alma Toran, King Solomon, Alba, Sheba, Ugo….. And finally, the great Mother Dragon. The Mother Dragon revealed to him the prophecy following Lucena, and that she's a descendant of herself, in human flesh. She is a being that was infused by the mother dragon's energy and power, and whoever she chooses to be king will be the one to restore peace in the world when she releases the powers Mother Dragon bestowed to her._

 _She was born to be the princess guardian, the one who will aid the one chosen king in bringing peace to all the lands. Ahead of her is a tough journey. She has made enemies with the biggest baddest group just for carrying that title. Al Tharmen is out to get her, and they would do anything to make sure she doesn't succeed. Mother Dragon has asked Yunan to do EVERYTHING to keep her safe until he thinks she's ready to face the real world. Yunan, completely understanding the situation, destroyed a small town near his house in order to make the perfect barrier to keep Lucena hidden from the eyes of the organization while hiding the fact that the two Haku princes are alive._

 _However, over the years the barrier has weakened. Lucena has grown in every way, but even though Yunan doesn't think she's completely ready yet, time is running out. Once the barrier goes down, it can't be restored again. To buy more time, Yunan has set up traps all around the outside of the barrier to keep people from getting close. He even went as far as asking Scheherazade to borrow gunpowder to make bombs that would explode when they're stepped on. Lucena became his family, and he is willing to do anything and pay any price to keep his family safe._

 _When Judal raised a dungeon not far from the barrier, Yunan had to go near the dungeon in order to access the situation. He went around the dungeon days before the Kou army arrived to consult the djinn of the tower. Being the clumsy man he was, he tripped over nothing and ripped his outer garments, but that did not stop him from using himself as a decoy to make Judal and Kouen believe he's shown up at the dungeon and left in the opposite way of the barrier in hopes the army would follow his tracks away from the barrier._

 _Yunan knew the task Lucena needs to complete before she can bring peace to the world is extremely difficult. She'll need to go to the heart of evil, the Kou palace, to obtain the scroll (the same scroll Hakuyuu has read when he was young) which holds a very powerful spell to seal away the darkness. He prayed to Solomon that Gyokuen is still unaware of the location of the spell, but to enter the headquarters of the organization will require lots of training and allies. Hakuyuu and Hakuren are both very promising partners, but that won't be enough to bring down Al Tharmen. Thank the gods Hakuyuu was on the same page as him on that account. Lucena will need to travel around to gather warriors who are strong enough to battle the organization. Although he has quite a few people in mind, it will be Lucena who chooses her army. The right thing to do would be gather allies then obtain the scroll, but there may not be enough time. Once the organization finds out about the scroll, it'll be close to impossible for anyone to go near it. She must get it before the organization, or else she will get hurt!_

 _When she descended into the flames within the Kou palace, it was not by choice, but by fate. Fate has led her to the Haku princes who needed her help and would later on aid her in obtaining the scroll with the prophecy…. And the time has now come for her to fight back…_

No one spoke a word. The table became more intense as everyone absorbs in the new information Yunan just told them. Hakuren was speechless with his mouth open. He cannot believe such a small girl is going to play such a big part in bringing peace to this world. Hakuyuu sighed. If only he kept the scroll with him after it fascinated him that much in his childhood days... he even got the permission from his father to take the scroll from the study, but something kept him from doing so. He looked over at Lucena who has her head down. _No matter what…. Lucena I will protect you. You won't be alone in this!_

Lucena looked down at her lap. _I'm a what? Princess guardian? I'm supposed to find a scroll and chant a spell in order to destroy evil?_ _Even worse, I have to choose a king and help him bring peace? How am I supposed to do all of that? Am I in danger as we speak? Am I ready for this?!_

Sensing the confusion from Lucena, Yunan spoke. "Lucena, what I just said is a lot to take in I'm sure of it. You are not alone in this. No matter what happens. I will be on your side to aid you, and I'm sure I can speak for Hakuren and Hakuyuu as well that they will be there to help you no matter what."

Hakuren finally gathered his words and shouted, "Lucena! I'll protect you! Don't worry too much about it! With me and Yuu-nii and Yunan we can definitely bring peace to the world! After all, bringing peace and cleansing evil from the Kou Empire has been a dream of mine and Yuu-nii's ever since we were young! Whoever dare to hurt you I will make them suffer!"

Lucena muttered a small 'thank you' and suddenly she stood up. "I…..I need some time to think…!" She ran upstairs to her room and shut the door. No one stopped her. Everyone agreed that it was a lot for a small girl to take in and she needs some time to process everything.

Hakuyuu wanted to go after her. He hated seeing her face like that. He mentally cursed fate for giving her such a hard life, but he silently thanked fate for letting them meet. He clenched his fists tightly as he looked in the direction of her room.

 _What can I do for her at a time like this?!_

* * *

Confusion, anger, betrayal. That's all Lucena can think of, how everything made her feel.

"So this 'home' is not really a home, but a cage made to keep me from the world?

.

.

Everything Yunan has ever done for me….. it was all for the sake of _this_?

.

.

Bringing Hakuyuu and Hakuren here…. Was it all planned out from the beginning?!

.

.

I…. I don't know what's 'real' anymore…"

For the first time in days, she felt cold. Curling up into a tight ball, Lucena hope to be warm again, but no matter what the coldness remained. She trembled as she tries not to think about everything that's happened in the last hour… but no matter what, she can't shake the uneasiness away.

She's never felt so helpless. _The cost of saving the world… am I going to die…? I'm going to be all alone…_

 _Ah. It's cold…_

 _Someone….._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Help….. me….._

BAM!

The door was slammed open which made Lucena jolt up in shock.

"LUCENA! DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU'RE ALONE IN THIS!"

"Wha- Haku…..ren…?"

The boy wasted no time in running to her side, pulling the trembling girl into his warm embrace.

"Don't think for even a second that you have to face your destiny by yourself..! Don't forget about us already! It sure sounds like you're gonna have it rough, but we're here for you! No matter what happens, I'll be here! Yuu-nii will be right beside you, and Yunan-san will be there for you when you need him! Don't give up just because the road ahead of you is not an easy one!"

"Hakuren….. you… you guys…. I'm…..WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"L-lucena?!" At the encouragement of Hakuren, Lucena finally broke down, releasing every ounce of tears she's been waiting to let out.

"T-there there! S-stop crying already!" Hakuren blushed after realising he's terrible at comforting crying girls.

Hakuyuu smiled at the scene in front of him. _Hakuren….. as silly as he may be, there's a side of him that he's rarely show to people, but he's always been the one to comfort our siblings whenever they're down. He is able to find the words they need to hear…._

"Seems like your brother is one step ahead of you Hakuyuu~"

"Yunan." The blonde magi had to suppress his giggles.

"You probably wish you did that before your brother had his chance~ I can tell you wish you're the one comforting Lucena in your arms!"

"…" _Dammit Yunan._

"I'm glad the two of you are here. Without you me and Lucena would have been a mess! *sob* *sob* I'm so glad you guys are here~~"

"o-oi Yunan…"

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"AHH Yuu-nii made Yunan cry!"

"H-Hakuyuu you s-shouldn't!"

The two younger teens stopped whatever they're doing and looked at the two oldest members of their group. Lucena stopped her crying as she is now looking at Hakuyuu with a questioning look.

"I-it wasn't me!" Hakuyuu's never been in this position before he has no clue what to say or do.

.

.

.

"hehe!"

Everyone turned towards the sound of the giggles. Lucena who was crying not long ago giggled at the scene in front of her. Seeing the girl laugh, everyone else can't help but join in, laughing at the silliness of Yunan and the flustered Hakuyuu.

Of course Hakuyuu is embarrassed at this, but seeing that he made Lucena laugh, he didn't bother to hide the smile that's beginning to form. _That's right, we're not alone on this, we'll always be together..._

 _._

 _._

 _.always._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Much thanks for the follows/favorites/reviews! That's a lot of encouragement for me to keep writing!**


	8. Everything Will Be Alright!

**I'm back! Last time I uploaded 2 chapters in one day… I'm really trying to make up for all that time I went MIA because of finals and projects!**

 **I'm in South East Asia on a school trip right now and the internet is really yucky, apologies for the late update...**

 **I do not own any Magi characters except for my own OC(s).**

* * *

Not once did the four gather around the dining table without a meal and a smile on each person's faces. But like they all say, there's always a first to everything.

Hakuren sat in his usual spot beside Lucena. He can't stop fidgeting from nervousness. Lucena found the table surface very interesting, and her finger can't stop swirling around her long black hair. Hakuyuu remained passive, but today there's a tint of stiffness on his face. Yunan's eyes are closed, his staff laid still on his lap as he tries to think of the right words to say. No one said a word.

"I don't know where to start." Yunan was the first to open his mouth.

Lucena looked up. Her eyes met Hakuyuu's as she thinks of a good starting point. "How about on the night of the fire?" That certainly had everyone pay attention.

"Sounds about right. Let's see….."

 _On that fateful night 5 years ago, Yunan was about to return to the dark continent after a visit in Balbad when the rukh felt exceptionally strong. The rukh started tingling, twirling and spinning around the man, and all of a sudden, they all started flying towards one direction. As a committed follower of the rukh (as Yunan like to think), he did not hesitate in following wherever they choose to go. The phenomenon was strange to him. He's never seen the rukh behave that way. Something important must've happened?_

 _As he thought of all the possible events that could have happened, something clicked; what if it's not a something, but a 'someone'…? At that thought the rukh around him reacted and started shining brighter than before. Yunan guessed he must've been on the right track…. He wonders what kind of 'someone' he will be meeting…_

 _He flew and flew. As he started to be more aware of the surroundings, he realised he's in the Kou empire. Looking ahead, his eyes widen at the sight of fire and smoke. The palace is on fire! Is he going to save 'someone'? Did 'someone' start the fire to be noticed? He followed the rukh until he reached the burning building which was the sleeping quarters of the Haku family. As he observed servants and maids and soldiers trying to put out the fire and enter to safe the royals, he noticed a small blue light descend into the middle of the big fire. As he looked around, he realised that the only one who can see the light was HIM._

 _His eyes returned to where the light fell, and he noticed the gathering of white AND black rukh, but the black rukh were swallowed by the white ones, as three figures ascended from the fire up into the sky; but only one person caught his eyes: a young lady, with long, silver hair, eyes as blue as the ocean, silver scales that covered majority of her arms and legs - and he knew. That's the 'someone' he's waiting for. As he witnessed the girl calling the rain, he slowly realises that he's about to be dragged into a big mess. In the midst of that thought, the girl starts flying away with the two princes that she rescued. His brain is telling him to think before he gets himself deeper into the mess, but his heart screamed for him to follow them._

 _Heart over brain. Yunan followed after the girl, and soon notices he's being led towards somewhere he knows so well. He then realised. Even if he didn't follow the rukh, he is still destined to meet this person. Even if he went back to the Dark Continent instead of following the rukh when he did, the rukh would still have lead the girl to him._

 _The rukh led them straight to Yunan's home by the cliff. As soon as his foot touched the ground, he made his way towards the girl who now laid unconscious from using too much magoi. He brought all three sleeping people into his cabin and immediately started treating the two princes who are badly burned. Every once in a while, he would turn to the girl and give her a little bit of magoi while he watched the rukh do the rest. He's never seen the rukh help someone to this extent. She must be someone special…. But he'll have to wait until she wakes up._

 _Two days later, she woke. As if she only woke up from a long dream, she yawned cutely and stretched before jumping out of bed. After introducing herself as Lucena, she immediately ran to the older prince and started treating him. Of course Yunan wanted to speak with her more, but even he understood how important it is to keep the two princes alive._

 _It took the two almost the entire day to treat the injuries. After resting for a bit, the two talked. Yunan found out Lucena has no memories prior to the fire. He also found out that she was that small blue light that descended into the flames. Why, he doesn't know, but neither did she. Lucena suggested that they sleep on it, and after the exhausting day, Yunan couldn't disagree._

 _That night, Yunan had a dream. He had a dream about what he already knew – Alma Toran, King Solomon, Alba, Sheba, Ugo….. And finally, the great Mother Dragon. The Mother Dragon revealed to him the prophecy following Lucena, and that she's a descendant of herself, in human flesh. She is a being that was infused by the mother dragon's energy and power, and whoever she chooses to be king will be the one to restore peace in the world when she releases the powers Mother Dragon bestowed to her._

 _She was born to be the princess guardian, the one who will aid the one chosen king in bringing peace to all the lands. Ahead of her is a tough journey. She has made enemies with the biggest baddest group just for carrying that title. Al Tharmen is out to get her, and they would do anything to make sure she doesn't succeed. Mother Dragon has asked Yunan to do EVERYTHING to keep her safe until he thinks she's ready to face the real world. Yunan, completely understanding the situation, destroyed a small town near his house in order to make the perfect barrier to keep Lucena hidden from the eyes of the organization while hiding the fact that the two Haku princes are alive._

 _However, over the years the barrier has weakened. Lucena has grown in every way, but even though Yunan doesn't think she's completely ready yet, time is running out. Once the barrier goes down, it can't be restored again. To buy more time, Yunan has set up traps all around the outside of the barrier to keep people from getting close. He even went as far as asking Scheherazade to borrow gunpowder to make bombs that would explode when they're stepped on. Lucena became his family, and he is willing to do anything and pay any price to keep his family safe._

 _When Judal raised a dungeon not far from the barrier, Yunan had to go near the dungeon in order to access the situation. He went around the dungeon days before the Kou army arrived to consult the djinn of the tower. Being the clumsy man he was, he tripped over nothing and ripped his outer garments, but that did not stop him from using himself as a decoy to make Judal and Kouen believe he's shown up at the dungeon and left in the opposite way of the barrier in hopes the army would follow his tracks away from the barrier._

 _Yunan knew the task Lucena needs to complete before she can bring peace to the world is extremely difficult. She'll need to go to the heart of evil, the Kou palace, to obtain the scroll (the same scroll Hakuyuu has read when he was young) which holds a very powerful spell to seal away the darkness. He prayed to Solomon that Gyokuen is still unaware of the location of the spell, but to enter the headquarters of the organization will require lots of training and allies. Hakuyuu and Hakuren are both very promising partners, but that won't be enough to bring down Al Tharmen. Thank the gods Hakuyuu was on the same page as him on that account. Lucena will need to travel around to gather warriors who are strong enough to battle the organization. Although he has quite a few people in mind, it will be Lucena who chooses her army. The right thing to do would be gather allies then obtain the scroll, but there may not be enough time. Once the organization finds out about the scroll, it'll be close to impossible for anyone to go near it. She must get it before the organization, or else she will get hurt!_

 _When she descended into the flames within the Kou palace, it was not by choice, but by fate. Fate has led her to the Haku princes who needed her help and would later on aid her in obtaining the scroll with the prophecy…. And the time has now come for her to fight back…_

No one spoke a word. The table became more intense as everyone absorbs in the new information Yunan just told them. Hakuren was speechless with his mouth open. He cannot believe such a small girl is going to play such a big part in bringing peace to this world. Hakuyuu sighed. If only he kept the scroll with him after it fascinated him that much in his childhood days... he even got the permission from his father to take the scroll from the study, but something kept him from doing so. He looked over at Lucena who has her head down. _No matter what…. Lucena I will protect you. You won't be alone in this!_

Lucena looked down at her lap. _I'm a what? Princess guardian? I'm supposed to find a scroll and chant a spell in order to destroy evil?_ _Even worse, I have to choose a king and help him bring peace? How am I supposed to do all of that? Am I in danger as we speak? Am I ready for this?!_

Sensing the confusion from Lucena, Yunan spoke. "Lucena, what I just said is a lot to take in I'm sure of it. You are not alone in this. No matter what happens. I will be on your side to aid you, and I'm sure I can speak for Hakuren and Hakuyuu as well that they will be there to help you no matter what."

Hakuren finally gathered his words and shouted, "Lucena! I'll protect you! Don't worry too much about it! With me and Yuu-nii and Yunan we can definitely bring peace to the world! After all, bringing peace and cleansing evil from the Kou Empire has been a dream of mine and Yuu-nii's ever since we were young! Whoever dare to hurt you I will make them suffer!"

Lucena muttered a small 'thank you' and suddenly she stood up. "I…..I need some time to think…!" She ran upstairs to her room and shut the door. No one stopped her. Everyone agreed that it was a lot for a small girl to take in and she needs some time to process everything.

Hakuyuu wanted to go after her. He hated seeing her face like that. He mentally cursed fate for giving her such a hard life, but he silently thanked fate for letting them meet. He clenched his fists tightly as he looked in the direction of her room. _What can I do for her at a time like this?_

It's not just Hakuyuu who is thinking like this. Everyone in the room is concerned about the female's future. They all know it'll be difficult for her, and they all want to be there for her, but they don't know how.

* * *

Meanwhile….

Lucena was in her room. Thinking. She didn't know what else to do at the moment. After learning about the reason she's alive, she didn't know what to do. There's just so much expected from her she's scared of letting anyone down. She's worried that she'll cause Yunan trouble if she fails, and she's worried about going with Hakuyuu and Hakuren because she might drag them down. Lucena turned to the Rukh that's always beside her. But today, they seem to be anywhere except near her.

"Can I really do this…?!" Lucena is scared.

 _Yes you can, child._

"W-who's there?!"

 _You know who I am. You always knew._

"B-but I don't!"

 _Breathe, child. I sent you, knowing you're capable of the task given to you._

"Y-you're…!"

 _Yes, I'm exactly who you think I am. Don't doubt yourself. Have faith in your abilities. You're the only one who can do this…. Be brave!_

"B-but-"

 _This will be of help in the future. Don't lose it._

Something started glowing in midair. Lucena frantically extended her arms as the object landed in her hands. It was a small jewel with a colour that matches her eyes.

"H-how is this supposed to help me…. H-hello? H-hey are you still there?!"

The voice was gone. Lucena looked at the blue jewel in her hands. _It wasn't a dream…_

At the sound of her shouting, the three male broke into her room.

"Lucena are you okay-"

"Lu-Lu did something happen!"

"Lucena!"

Hakuyuu, Yunan and Hakuren were all panting at the door, with the door broken down in front of them.

"You guys….. no. Nothing happened. But I think mother dragon just spoke to me. She gave me this."

She showed the jewel to the males. The princes had no idea what is meant but Yunan's eyes widened just a little bit.

"Could it be that Mother Dragon showed you something?"

"…no I didn't get to see her, but I did hear her voice telling me everything's going to be alright." Lucena said with a smile, relaxed after the voice reassured her. She doesn't know what the jewel is for, but she decided to make it into a pendant that she can wear around her neck.

When she showed everyone her new pendant, she got many compliments telling her it really suits her. Satisfied with the response, she turned to Yunan.

"Hey Nan-Nan…. I think I'm ready."

"….are you sure, Lucena?" Yunan look at the young girl unconvinced.

"yeah… Although I don't know the future, I know that with you by my side, along with the princes, I can face any obstacle ahead of me."

"Oh Lu-Lu….. I'm gonna miss you so bad!" Yunan tried to jump Lucena to give her a hug, but Lucena dodged away and Yunan fell to the floor.

"waaaah you're leaving me yet you won't even give me a hug!"

"Hehe, I don't want you to treat this as a goodbye! It's not like we'll never meet again, why do we have to hug now?"

"Sigh…. Lu-Lu, it's a sign of affection, you know… not all hugs signify goodbye!"

"Oh really…?"

"… are you sure you're ready to go out?"

"How mean! I-I just forgot for a little bit!"

"Anyways you need to pack. I'll let the princes know of your decision. They went outside to train more."

"Okay!" With that, Lucena headed up to her room to start packing for her journey.

Yunan found the brothers by the small pond close to their house. He quickly briefed them about the conversation he had with Lucena and the brothers nodded in understanding. While Hakuren is pumped to be able to leave, Hakuyuu turned to Yunan.

"Hey Yunan….. is she truly ready for this?"

"sigh…. You're as sharp as ever….. to be honest, I don't believe she is ready. But if that's what her heart is telling her, I shouldn't stop her. After all, she's been coped up in here for years now, she needs to go outside to experience the world, whether she's ready for it or not. I just hope you'll be there for her if she feels overwhelmed."

"I will. Like I said to you before, I'll always be by her side. I'll protect her so that she may return here when everything is over."

"I leave her in your capable hands then, Hakuyuu." Yunan gave the prince a smile before turning back to the house.

The next day came. It's finally time for the three youngster to leave the Cliffside. Yunan was frantically trying to make sure Lucena packed everything she needed while the two princes laughed at how silly he look.

"…what about a hairbrush… oh and some medicine for when you're sick! Oh and did you pack an extra outer garment? It might get cold at night…"

"Yunan! I packed EVERYTHING you told me to already! Don't worry, everything's going to be fine!" Lucena got a little frustrated at the magi for over worrying.

"I just want to make sure you have everything you need…. I won't beside you anymore, there'll be no one to make sure you're eating and sleeping…."

"Don't worry Yunan! The mighty Hakuren will be on Lucena duty at all times!" Hakuren snickered on the side while appointing himself to a role he just made up.

After the long farewell, Yunan, Hakuren, Hakuyuu and Lucena walked towards the line. Yunan once again warned the trio. "After stepping over this line, the barrier that's been protecting the three of you will no longer exist. That means anyone can enter this place. And also, it won't be as calm and peaceful on the other side. BE careful, you guys." The three nodded at the magi before turning back to face the line.

Lucena took a deep breath. Not going to lie, she's a little nervous. She has never been outside of the line before, so this is a big step for her. She breathed in and out a couple times with her eyes closed before turning to Yunan for the last time. "Nan-Nan…. Thanks for everything. I promise I'll come see you when I complete my task!" Hakuyuu bowed to Yunan. "Thank you for providing Hakuren and me a shelter. We will never forget your kindness. Once we retake our country, we'll be able to pay you back for everything you've done for us."

Yunan really didn't like being put on the spot. "You guys are embarrassing me~~ Don't worry, I treated you all like my children, I don't expect or want anything in return. I did everything because I want to. You should thank fate for bringing the four of us together. I'm sure we'll meet again in the future."

And with that, the three took the step.

* * *

 **I finally did it! After 7 long and dreadful chapters they finally leave Yunan! (I know, it too too long eh) I'm excited to write about their new Adventures! See you guys next chapter!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks for all the follows and favourites!**


	9. Creeping Danger andAn Inn!

**Sorry it took a while... but Im back with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lucena thought it'd be drastically different after stepping out of the barrier. The sparkle in her eyes faded way as she looked at their surroundings.

"Hakuren…. Is it just me, or does everything look about the same as inside the barrier?"

"Haha what did you expect, a completely different world?" Hakuren snickered at how innocent Lucena is, but he's slightly worried about the girl because of how innocent she is to the world.

"W-well Yunan made it sound like it'll be like that!" Lucena pouted.

"Well you'll see the difference wh-" Hakuren's sentence was cut off by his big brother. "You will soon notice the difference as we approach the next town. Lucena, whatever you see in the towns we come across, always remain cautious. People you'll meet are not always going to be like us. They might take advantage of your innocence." Hakuyuu warned her while Hakuren nodded in the background. Lucena gulped. She's going to have to be careful everywhere she goes. She can't catch too much attention or else she'll be targeted or kidnapped by people who can sense rukh. She can't use her powers whenever she feels like it because it'll attract attention, and the last thing they want is people finding out who they are, especially the two princes who were pronounced dead to the world years ago.

Lucena was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of Hakuren shouting about how they're about to enter a town. Still a little bit excited to see what a town's like, Lucena's eyes sparkled again. Hakuyuu sighed as he sees this and dropped a black cloak on her. "Cover up, we must stay out of sight and out of trouble until we pass the town."

"Why do I have to cover myself?" Lucena mumbled as she figure out how to put on the cloak.

"Because your hair and eyes would draw attention to yourself. This town is famous for slave trading. They'll target people who catch their attention, especially people with red eyes and red hair…. They might be interested in you because of your eyes as well. We must be careful."

"okay…. The people with red hair and eyes you mentioned…. Are they the _finalis_?"

"you've heard of them?" Hakuren was shocked. He thought she's never been out before.

"sigh that's why _you're_ stupid. I read about them in Yunan's books."

"S-stupid…?! I used to work under my father's army for goodness!"

"Hakuren you're so easily provoked… Hakuyuu…. Maybe he should wear a cloak too?" Lucena teased.

"sigh…" Hakuyuu suddenly thought about his father. _How did father manage with all of his children?!_

As they walked on the streets of this town, the three can't help but feel creeped out. There's no life to this place. Everyone's eyes are so lifeless, it makes Lucena wonder what happened to these people. Suddenly the townspeople started avoiding the streets when they hear sound of metal clashing. Noticing this, Hakuyuu eyed Hakuren as they backed into a small alley close by. Hakuyuu grabbed Lucena by the waist and guided her into the alley as well. While the action made her blush a little, she looked at the two princes confused. Hakuyuu looked troubled. Hakuren gave his head a scratch and then replied: _slaves_.

That earned a small gasp from Lucena. She can't help but look at the people who are chained in their neck, wrists and ankles, walking ahead slowly and lifelessly. None of them struggled, for they know if they do they won't live to walk out of this town.

"Let's go." Hakuyuu started walking away from the main street into a more quiet area, pulling Lucena along. Lucena was about to protest, but she silenced herself after realising the close contact between her and Hakuyuu. Trying to hide her blush, she looked down and walked with the rest of the group. When they finally left the town it was already well into the afternoon. Maybe it's because the three of them haven't left the barrier (in a long time), none of them were tired. Lucena was excited, Hakuren was enjoying the walk, and Hakuyuu remained silent as usual.

"Hey look, there's a bridge! That's a bridge right?" Lucena beamed at her newest discovery. The two princes turned to see a long bridge connecting the edges of two cliffs. Hakuren looked down. _It's not that deep, I can see the bottom already, but it seems like the road at the bottom is rarely used…_ He turned to his brother. "I think we can cross it. It's better than walking all the way down there then walk on that creepy road." Lucena was quick to support his idea. "Let's go! I've _never_ been on a bridge before! Can we? Please?" Hakuyuu had to squint his eyes because Lucena's eyes were sparkling with excitement. He quickly agreed in order to keep his eyesight. Without another word, Lucena grabbed his hand and dragged him forward. Hakuren only laughed before he followed.

When they're finally in front of the bridge, Lucena gulped a little. _It's so wobbly! What if I fall down?!_ Noticing that, Hakuyuu patted her shoulders. "I'll go first. I'll let you guys know if it's safe to cross." "But what if _you_ fall?!" "Who do you thing Yuu-nii is? He's not gonna fall, even if he does he'll safe himself!" "B-but…" "Plus he's already on it." "!"

Lucena watched as Hakuyuu takes another step. He's already in the middle of the bridge before they know it. He turned around to signal them to follow. "C'mon, he's telling us it's safe to cross. Don't make him wait too long or he's going to go on without you!" Lucena hesitated for a little. "C-can I hold on to your arm…?" "Hahahahahaha yeah sure just don't drag me down!" Hakuren snickered. Immediately Lucena gripped on to Hakuren's left arm. Hakuren didn't stop reassuring her, and not wanting to be left behind, Lucena stepped on to the bridge. She kept her eyes down, but when she noticed the gaps between the wooden steps, she gasped. _I-I'm gonna die!_

"Lucena!" She looked up at Hakuyuu who's calling for her. "Just look at me!" Hakuyuu extended one hand to her. Lucena kept her eyes on that hand that will catch her once she reaches it. Before she knew it, Hakuyuu was in front of her. Still a little scared, she ran into him and grabbed him. Hakuyuu smiled and hugged her back. "Well done. See? It's not scary at all." Hakuren at the back turned around and snickered. _Yuu-nii you're so gross ahahahaha!_

"It seems like this bridge is really worn out." _riip…._

"We should cross quickly in case anything unexpected happens" _riiiiiip….._

"Although it won't be a deadly fall…" _riiiiiiiiiiiiippppppp….._

"I'd rather we don't get hurt-" _RIIIIIIIP!_

"!" One of the ropes failed and ripped. Before they knew it, they're falling.

Lucena was freaking out. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Already holding on to Hakuyuu, she hugged him even tighter. Suddenly the space around her started to glow. They were no longer falling, something kept them up and slowly brought them down to the bush that was just under them. As they landed on the bush, the lights disappeared and the princes looked at each other in awe. _What just happened….._

Suddenly Hakuyuu remembered. _Lucena!_ He turned to the figure in his arms, who is looking at him with tears in her eyes looking like she just saw ghosts. Hakuren laughed, and Hakuyuu can't help but smile at that as well. He gave the frightened girl a tight squeeze. "You're okay…. Everything is okay now. Not sure what happened but maybe your powers sensed your fear and helped us. You saved us from any injuries." The girl was still shaking, but she was mumbling something that the two males can't hear at all.

"…..bridges….never…." She buried her face deep into Hakuyuu's chest.

"Ahaha….. Yuu-nii I think she's never gonna walk on a bridge ever again."

"…"

Now standing on the creepy road Hakuren mentioned before, they have no choice but to continue forward. Still holding a vice grip on to Hakuyuu's arm, Lucena sensed something ahead. _Is that… I can feel the presence of the rukh! And a lot of it too…_

Noticing the change, Hakuyuu turned to the girl.

"I can feel a lot of rukh gathering up ahead, but it's not coming from a person…"

"Hakuren, be on guard. We don't know if it'll pose a threat to us yet."

They slowly advanced, and when they finally reached an opening, they were all shocked.

Of all things we find…..a _dungeon?!_

Yunan was sitting on the front porch of the house sipping the tea he just made. It's been years since he was alone so now he doesn't know what to do. He can't help but be worried about the three young ones especially Lucena.

"I hope they don't end up anywhere near _that_ dungeon… they can't meet Judal or Kouen… not yet!"

Lucena stared ahead. _Is this one of those dungeons I read about in the books?_ "Hakuyuu… this is a dungeon?"

"Yeah, but it's a very dangerous place. And I can sense people on the other side of it… Not sure who they are just yet however."

"But Yuu-nii, there's an entrance here too?"

The ground shook. They all looked as the dungeon started to sink into the ground. Hakuyuu immediately looked around. _C-crap we need to hide!_ Hakuren was already on it as he pointed towards the rocks on the side. Grabbing Lucena the three hid behind the large rocks surrounded by trees as they observe the people. When the shaking stopped, the dungeon was completely out of sight. Lucena didn't even have time to be surprised when she hear a small curse coming from Hakuyuu next to her.

"What's the matter…"

"Shh! Don't say a single thing, if they find us, we're dead." Hakuren immediately covered her mouth.

Lucena noticed the two princes were extremely upset at the sight of the people, especially Hakuren, his hand held a tight grip on his sword with an expression that could kill. She too, noticed something she didn't like at all: She sensed darkness. There's someone inside that hole that is surrounded by darkness, and she feels extremely uncomfortable to be near it. She gripped Hakuyuu's sleeves tightly. "Hakuyuu…. Can we go? I don't like what I'm feeling in that hole…" As if Hakuyuu already knows who she's talking about, he signaled Hakuren as he picked up Lucena and started running back into the road they came from. They didn't stop until they ran past where they fell and further into the road where they can't see the opening anymore.

Hakuren suddenly spoke, "Lucena… that presence you felt, remember it. If you feel it anywhere near you, _run_. Don't ever make contact with him."

Noticing how serious this is, Lucena held tightly to Hakuyuu who's still holding her. "Do you guys know those people?"

Hakuyuu looked at Hakuren. Earning a nod from the younger brother, Hakuyuu sighed. "Do you remember that night you saved us?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Those people are from that country that tried to kill us. That was the _Kou_ Empire's envoy sent out to capture dungeons."

"!But that's people from your family!"

"… we can't be seen by anyone from Kou because they all think we're dead. Until we have a way of defeating their strong army, we must not be seen."

"Will they hurt you guys if they see you?"

"…they'll most likely try to capture us and bring us back to the country. If they tried to kill us 5 years ago there's no guarantee they won't try it again."

"I think it's a good thing we fell from that bridge. On top of the cliff we'll easily be spotted." Hakuren added.

It slowly sunk in to Lucena that the rescue she did years ago changed the fate of these two people. She never gave much thought to that day she met the princes, but now that she thought about it, they should've died. No, they _would've_ died if it weren't for her, and the people who wanted to kill them with the fire would've succeeded. _I wonder what will happen to Hakuren and Hakuyuu if those people found out they're still alive…_ _But it was the rukh that led me to them. I'm sure I was supposed to rescue them! They weren't fated to die that very day, it was meant for us to meet!_

"Hakuren, Hakuyuu… I'll protect you guys from them! The rukh brought us together, I can't let you guys fall into the hands of Kou Empire, the very place I rescued you guys from!" Lucena declared with confidence. She's made up her mind. Asides from the mission entrusted to her, she'll become their shield that will aid them in their mission as well.

Hakuren laughed. "Hahaha, you're gonna protect us? It should be the other way around! It's the duty of the men to protect the woman!"

"Hooo? Since when were you a man?" Lucena teased.

"Y-you…! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Haha didn't you just say you'll protect me?"

"I take that back! There's no woman here!"

"H-hey!"

The three chit chatted as they walked. After a couple hours of travelling, they entered another city. This city was more lively and cheerful than the last one they passed by. Because they were all exhausted from walking, they stopped at a small restaurant to rest up. Hakuyuu decided to go do some scouting, so he told Lucena and Hakuren to grab a table first. Lucena was thrilled. It is her first time eating food other than what she usually cook. She scanned the menu with sparkly eyes. Similar to her, Hakuren haven't eaten out in a really long time. They both looked at the menu with excitement. When Hakuyuu returned to the restaurant, he found Lucena and Hakuren at the table already eating. Looking at the table, he sighed. _Just how much did they order…._ But looking at how happy the two of them are, he didn't have to heart to scold them, and since he also haven't had this kind of food in a while, he happily grabbed his chopsticks and started eating. The three had a wonderful meal and left with their stomach filled to the max.

"Say… Yuu-nii, are we staying in this town for the night? How was the scouting?"

"After scouting I think this city is safe for us to stay. There's no particular reason to be overly cautious, and there seem to be no suspicious people or activities around the area. When I was returning from scouting I passed by a small inn that seemed nice and cheap for us. Let's head there now."

"Ano Hakuyuu…. What's an 'inn'?"

"…"

"… Really Lucena? You don't know what an inn is?!" Hakuren was dumbfounded.

"W-well I've never been out before!"

"An inn is a big house that's made for travellers like us to sleep in for a certain amount of money. There's nothing suspicious about them, in fact there's usually quite a few in each town or city, some are very luxurious because they have important people stay there."

"Ohhhh! That sounds fun!" Lucena is really interested in learning more about everything. It's her first time experiencing having to pay to stay in a room so she's kind of nervous but excited. "Are we all going to be in the same room?"

"W-well…."

"Obviously not! We're guys and you're a girl!"

"But Hakuren we shouldn't make her stay in a room alone… what if something happens?"

"Y-you're right…. But there aren't usually rooms with three beds…"

"Maybe we can get a room with a couch-"

"Yuu-nii I don't want to sleep on a couch! Unless you're okay with that!"

"I don't mind-"

"But I do! You can't sleep on a couch! It's too uncomfortable!"

The two men sighed. How are they going to make it work? Travelling with three people is difficult since most rooms are usually with either one bed or two beds.

"A-ano… I can sleep on the floor and you two can sleep on the beds!"

"We can't make a lady sleep on the floor…. Hakuren, maybe you can share a bed with Lucena? You guys act like brother and sister already."

"N-no way! I take up a lot of space when I sleep… I don't want to accidentally push her off the bed or anything!"

"Y-yeah Hakuyuu whenever I go wake him up he's always sleeping with his arms and legs spread out! He'll probably take all the sheets too!"

Hakuyuu thought for a second. He then looked up at Lucena. "Then you can share a bed with me, if you don't mind. At least for the night that we're here, we'll figure out how to get more money later since we're tight on money right now and can't afford a bigger room."

Lucena blushed at the thought of sharing a bed with Hakuyuu. _N-no way! I'd be too nervous to sleep! But he's right… We're tight on almost everything I can't be picky like this!_

"W-well if you're okay with it…." Lucena stuttered a lot when she said that. Unlike her Hakuyuu did not seem to be nervous at all while making that suggestion. _He was a prince… he's probably used to sharing beds with other ladies before…_

"Alright well then that's settled, let's go grab a room."

Walking up to the counter, Hakuyuu informed the lady there they're looking for one room with two beds. The lady looked surprised for a moment. "Oh my but with the three of you, two beds won't fit! How about another room with a couch? It's a little more money but it'll fit better."

Hakuyuu smiled at the woman. "Ah sorry, this is the first time we brought our sister with us and she's a little nervous sleeping by herself in a strange place. Two beds will be fine, as she's going to be sharing a bed with one of us. I hope you're okay with our arrangements." Immediately after seeing Hakuyuu's charming smile, the lady blushed and agreed almost instantly and even offered to give them a free meal with the excuse to make the 'sister' feel more welcomed but she actually just wants to appeal to Hakuyuu. Hakuren sighed. "There's that lady-killer smile of his…. That smile literally makes every woman around him swoon it's crazy!" Lucena's heart clenched at that. _So he has been around other women before… W-wait why does it matter? It's not like I'm his lover or anything… w-wait n-no why am I saying this I'm nothing to him! …. Nothing to him at all…_

Still a little down from that, Lucena followed her 'brothers' into the room, but as soon as she saw the room the sparkle returned to her eyes as she immediately jumped onto a bed.

"Wow this is awesome! This bed is so soft and the pillows are so big! And the bed is bigger than mine too! This is awesome! I can't imagine what the more luxurious rooms are gonna be like!"

As if they were infected by her cheerfulness, Hakuyuu and Hakuren both smiled. Hakuren walked to the other bed and flopped down. "Man I'm exhausted! It's been a while since we had to walk that much… I might go to bed early tonight!"

Hakuyuu also dropped his bags and his sword down on the bed Lucena's lying on. "I'm going to take a quick shower first. If you guys want to we can retire for the night and rest. It seems like we're not in the mood to go out anymore." Seeing that the two teens agreed with him, he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Lucena made Hakuren turn around while she changed into a silver dress that went to her knees and has a v-neck cut on top. Hakuren offered to help her comb her hair as it became sort of a habit of his after seeing how pretty her hair was.

"Your hair is seriously so smooth and well groomed, it's 100 times better than all the woman I see around the palace when I was younger!"

"haha that's because I treat it every night with a potion Yunan gave me! I even brought it with me for this! Once you've dedicated yourself to these hair treatments you can't stop or else it'll go bad easily!" She said as she poured some of the oil on her hands and started rubbing it all over her hair. Hakuren took her comb and began brushing the oiled hair. Just as they were doing that, Hakuyuu walked out of the bathroom with some pants on while wearing nothing on top, showing his toned upper body. Lucena caught a glimpse of his muscles and blushed. It happens every time she sees his body, even though she should be used to it by now.

"Hakuyuu y-you're not going to sleep like that are you?" She asked nervously.

"If it makes you uncomfortable I'll put a shirt on, but that's how I usually sleep. Unlike Hakuren who sometimes takes off all his clothes in his sleep I usually just sleep without a shirt."

"H-hakuren does what?!"

"Y-yuu-nii you don't have to tell her that!" Hakuren blushed as he reassured Lucena he won't do that outside of his own room. After Lucena calmed down, Hakuren yawned and went straight to bed. He immediately fell asleep from being so tired. Lucena also went into bed, but she made sure she left enough room for Hakuyuu who was reading a book Yunan gave him before they left. With her back facing the window, she closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep when she felt movement behind her as Hakuyuu gets into bed as well. Lucky for Lucena, the darkness was able to hide the blush that found its way on to Lucena's cheeks once again.

As if he noticed her nervousness, Hakuyuu was in a half sitting half lying down position when he turned to Lucena. "Are you sure you're okay with sharing a bed with me? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"N-no I'm just… I've never shared a bed with anyone before…"

"haha did you think I've shared a bed with other women before?"

"!" It's like he read her mind.

"haha, no I've never bedded any women in my life. I was in no rush in finding a wife or a lover although my advisors were really pushing me to."

"W-well I wasn't… sigh I just… I don't know…" Lucena now turned to face Hakuyuu. Unknown to her, Hakuyuu also had a slight blush on his face at the mention of sharing a bed with women. Although he knows it's not Lucena's intention to ask him about sleeping with women and he knew she didn't mean it that way, but he can't help but think she meant sleeping as in having sexual activities on bed with women. He was never interested in having any women in his life and he highly doubt he'll be marrying anyone at the moment, but the idea of sharing a bed with Lucena made him nervous. _Is it because it's her that I'm nervous? It's not like we're doing anything, so why am I nervous? She's like a sister to me…. Right?_

He can sense the tiredness of the girl next to him, however. "Don't worry, I'll be next to you if anything happens. Don't be afraid to wake me if you're scared or nervous or having a nightmare, okay?"

"O-okay…" Lucena relaxed a little. As if the tiredness is finally hitting her, she slowly drifted to sleep while slightly cuddling the man next to her unintentionally. Hakuyuu smiled at her little action. He didn't thinks she was the type to like cuddles as she seemed so independent most of the time. He lied down on the bed. He looked at the sleeping figure next to him. _She looks so peaceful… as if none of this is happening and we're still in the Dark Continent inside the barrier… she's so defenseless in this state… I need to protect her no matter what! It's a promise I made with Yunan after all…_ Hesitantly, but in the end he still did it, Hakuyuu wrapped the small figure in his arms as he also drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **I really suck at writing cute scenes hehe but I'm trying! The story slowed down a little because I'm trying to change some things right now, but it'll get interesting real soon!**

 **If you haven't noticed... the dungeon the three of them saw happens to be the same dungeon Kouen is in! They barely avoided confrontation with the Kou Empire... but will they be able to hide from them next time? Wait to find out!**


	10. Balbaad?

**Happy New Year everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating this story for a long time, I was really stuck as to how to proceed, but I got some suggestions from people around me, so I can finally continue! Inspirations are back! Enjoy and I hope you'll leave a review!**

"Heh! Seems like someone else was here not long ago but decided to turn back after seeing us!" Judal was smirking. He gazed down at the footprints who seemed to have stopped just before the opening and then went towards the rocks, then back into the valley. "Looks like they were smart enough to fear us after seeing who we are hahaha!" Nodding in acknowledgement, Kouen took a good look at the footprint. _Judging from the size of the feet, there were two male and one female here who saw us and hid behind the rocks to observe us and left right after… But no one really know about this dungeon. Could it have been merely a coincident or did they plan on taking its powers for themselves…?_ Kouen turned to Judal. "Can you find out who they are? Is there a way?" Judal thought for a second before looking at the footprints again. "It's not completely impossible, but it won't be easy. They didn't leave behind any blood or belonging so it'll be hard to track them using the rukh… what's the sudden interest Kouen? You want to find them and kill them or something?" Kouen looked into the valley. "No…. I'm merely interested." Judal looked around the rocks to see if anything was left behind. Regrettably, there was nothing. Judal released his dark energy in attempt to single out the rukh left behind by those people. He saw it, however it disappeared soon after. Judal noticed that two of the rukh felt rather familiar. He can't pinpoint why he felt like he know of that presence, but he is certain that it's something he's felt before, when he was younger. "Now _that's_ interesting, heh." Judal smirked. _I will find these people and I will interrogate the hell out of them!_ Noticing the sudden change in attitude in his priest, Kouen sighed, just a little bit. As much as he also want to find out who was watching them, he has to return to Kou Empire to report on the success in capturing his third dungeon. He hopes his father will be proud of him. Kouen turned around to walk back to the main camp. "We're leaving, Judal. We will begin packing for our journey back to the Empire…. After that we can get permission to search for these people."

"Che-! Whatever that old hag is going to let me anyways I don't need permission from her, I give myself permission!" Judal smirked conceitedly. Even if the Empress stopped him he would still do it. No one can stop him once he sets his eyes on something. _Just you wait, whoever you are…. I'm coming for you!_

Hakuyuu opened his eyes to a ceiling he didn't quite recognize. Still half asleep, he looked around lazily. His eyes widened for a second before they close shut again from the bright light. _Oh yeah… we left the cliff._ Turning to his left he can see the bright light pouring into the room from the small gap left between the drapes. It is already late morning, and the noise coming from the markets can be heard. Hakuyuu was never one to sleep in, he always rise early to practise. Looking around the room, he noticed his brother is still sleeping on the bed next to him, and the room was very quiet. _Seems like the long walk drained everyone._ This bed in the inn was more comfortable than he expected. It seemed to be much softer that his own bed and the pillows are more comfortable for the head as well as to hug. Saying that, his arms tightened their hold on the said pillow… _wait, hug?_ Confusedly Hakuyuu looked down at his 'pillow'. There was no pillow; but there is a sleeping Lucena. Realized he completely forgot about Lucena he panicked. But just like him, Lucena seemed to think his arms are her pillows as she is holding on to them with a tight grip, as if they'll run away if she doesn't hold on to them. Having both arms immobilized, Hakuyuu stopped the pointless struggling and decided to wait until someone, hopefully Lucena, wakes up. He stared at the sleeping beauty in front of him as a thought came to him: he's never seen her up close like this before. Her silky black hair, her long black eye lashes, her flawless tanned skin, and her slightly parted lips… _slightly parted lips?! What am I even thinking? She's like a sister to me… she has such a cute nose too…. But she's so…small…_ Hakuyuu took a look at his calloused and rough hand then back to Lucena. He never realised how small she is. With such a small body, she's bearing such a big responsibility to save the world… how can mother dragon be so cruel as to send Lucena to do this on her own?!

As he is deep in thought, the small body he's holding stirred. Small, blue eyes opened slightly, then suddenly widened as Hakuyuu felt her hands try to push him away. He chuckled. _Does she not remember they're sharing a bed?_ It took her a little bit to calm down and remember where she is but Hakuyuu simply looked down at the girl with amusement. Just as he was about to comment on her embarrassed state, the door to the room busted open and a frantic Hakuren appeared.

"the…. Haa…haa…haa…t-the k-….." Hakuren was trying to say something, but clearly he's panting too hard to even form a sentence.

"Hakuren calm down first. Take a breath before you speak." Hakuyuu is on alert now. It's not every day he see his brother like this. Even Lucena was awake. She calmed herself before looking at Hakuren worriedly.

"T-there's Kou soldiers here!" Hakuren finally got it out. "I was just walking on the streets to scout the area when I suddenly saw three of them asking around whether there were any suspicious people wandering the area!"

"D-do you think they mean us…?" Lucena spoke softly while her grip on her shirt tightened. Hakuyuu could only guess.

"I certainly hope not, but assuming they picked up our presence outside that dungeon, we need to get going as soon as possible. If not, we need to at least hide ourselves better. If they find us now it'll be over." Hakuyuu was in deep thought. How did they locate us so easily? On top of that normal people won't be able to detect presence like this… but assuming it was Kouen who went into the dungeon, even he shouldn't be able to do that… "… it can't be…"

"What can't be? Yuu-nii." Hakuren noticed his brother's worried comment.

"Hakuren I think they brought along with them _the oracle_."

"W-what?! That little runt?!" Hakuren was irked. He never liked that oracle of Kou. The oracle was too young for anything and too rebellious. He caused a lot of trouble for him and Hakuyuu, even their late father.

Hakuyuu is trying to think of something to do, but at the moment… nothing comes to mind. _If we run now we might not hit another town for days. Encountering them in the forests would not be good for us. If we stay here, they will definitely find us, and we would risk hurting the civilians…_

"A-ano…" Lucena suddenly spoke. "I think I can help…"

The two brothers looked at her with confusion.

"How?"

"Well um… Yunan had been teaching me how to make a barrier that can hide someone's presence. I didn't tell anyone because I wanted it to be a surprise… but I don't know if I'm at the level where I can hide our entire presence yet!" Lucena blushed a little. While she's pretty excited to show off her new talent, she's a little worried that she might get frowned upon for not telling them. Just as she thought that…

"That...is….. AWESOME!" Hakuren basically launched himself on her. Hakuyuu took a second to think, but he also smiled. "That's a relief actually. Even if your skill is not perfected yet it would still be helpful if we can at least hide from them somehow." He turned serious right after that. "However, just because we have Lucena's help on this, we can't let our guard down. I know what the oracle was capable of, and I can only imagine him being stronger than before. Same can be said to Kouen. I am going to assume he conquered the dungeon from the tremors, so either way we need to get going soon.

Lucena nodded. She didn't want to tell them, but she can feel Judal's eerie presence even now. It's not too strong so she know they're not anywhere near him, but the impurities is making her feel sick. She instantly agreed with what Hakuyuu had said because she wanted to get far away from the darkness.

Hakuren noticed that the girl is looking unsettled. He walked over and patted her head. "Don't worry! We're going to leave soon, there's no way we will get caught!" Although Hakuren assumed the wrong thing, she was still happy to be reassured. She in return patted his head and smirked. "I should be saying that to you, the one who got scared of my wind after seeing Hakuyuu on the tree and _ran away_." She grinned from ear to ear at the memory of that day. Hakuyuu coughed slightly with a small blush at that. Hakuren was… pretty damn embarrassed.

"S-shut up! That was my first time seeing someone manipulating wind okay!" He squeezed Lucena's cheeks, and she yelped at the sudden pain.

Soon after that, they set off to get away from Judal and Kouen. On the way they were all silent. Only their footsteps could be heard. When they finally exited the town and were in the forest, chit chats could be heard from Hakuren and Lucena while Hakuyuu walked silently next to them trying to determine their travel route.

Meanwhile somewhere far away…

"It'll be fine~ I'm going to go out with the ladies who are waiting at the door."

"No it wouldn't! Every time you say you're going out something _always_ happen! We're not here for fun you know!"

"But we've done nothing but work for the past couple days, and the King still wouldn't see us, what else are we supposed to do?"

"We can discuss our plan for the rest of the trip! While we're waiting we might as well get other things sorted!"

"Well let me make the plan for tonight! I plan to go out, and I say you two should stay at the hotel and relax, or do whatever you want!"

"That's not what I mean!"

"It's settled! I'll see you guys later!"

"No Wai- Si- sigh… why does this always happen to me…"

"…if it's just one night it's fine."

"Masrur you're too relaxed around him. You know what happens every time he does this!"

"… right."

"He needs to remember who he is… _Sinbad from Sindria._ "

Jafar's head really hurts. He really agrees with some of his servants who said he resembles a worried wife who's trying to keep her troublesome husband from trouble, and of course Jafar gave them quite the beating for calling their King names. Masrur stood silently next to him.

"It's worrying that he might go ruining his reputation. He's only been King for what, a little over a year? He needs to be cautious or else it would be hard to establish new alliances."

"Would you like me to go look for him and bring him back?"

"sigh… you might… interrupt, if you go now. We'll let him off tonight. But keep an eye out for anything."

The two were about to retire to their room when suddenly Masrur stopped and stared out the window.

"…"

"What's wrong? Masrur?" Jafar is getting a panic attack as he speak because he thought Sinbad already got in trouble.

"There's a light coming from the mountains." Masrur squinted his eyes slightly. _It's blue… with a tint of silver or white… I can't really tell, but it's a cold light…_

"Where? Hmm… yeah you're right… can you sense anything from the light?"

"… it's crying for help." Masrur immediately turned away and walked quickly out the doors.

"W-where are you going?!" Jafar followed quickly behind.

"To the light."

"Sigh… I suppose we shouldn't ignore a cry for help. And Sin did say do whatever we want…" Jafar muttered as he ran behind Masrur.

When they got near the light, they kept out of sight behind the bushes. There, they see a bunch of wagons and campfires, and as they looked around for the light, they see that it was coming from inside one of their baggage that was covered with a piece of cloth. Someone within the group took a look at the baggage and frowned before walking towards it and giving it a violent kick.

"Che- how in the hell are we supposed to make this light stop? It's going to attract too much attention we probably won't even make it down the mountain, let alone into the market!"

 _Market? Are they trying to sell it? Masrur… can you detect the object?_

… _it's a person._

 _..w-what?!_

Jafar looked closer at the baggage. Now that he gave it a good look, he can see that it is actually a rounded cage and he can faintly see the shadow of a person being tied inside, surrounded by an unusual blue light.

"Heheheh, who would've thought we would find such a gem near the dungeon! Maybe it is an escaped dungeon creature!"

"You idiot, if anything comes out of that dungeon the entire thing would go down with it!"

"Whatever let's get into Balbbad before sunrise. Then we can sell this girl to the slave traders for a big sum of money."

Jafar frowned. _Selling a girl into slavery? No way I'm gonna let that happen… and it looks like Masrur is fired up too… since he was also a slave to the coliseum._

Masrur stood up, giving away their location.

"W-who's there?!"

"What the hell?!"

The group of people turned to hi in shock. As some readied their weapons, one of them gasped.

"W-wait, that hair… is he a f-finalis?!"

"N-no way…"

While some of them showed fear after recognition, some of them grinned evilly.

"Let's sell him too! Grab him!"

As the man charged, Masrur stood, observing the crowd of people that are about to swarm him. Jafar, still in hiding, took a look at the people.

"15 of them huh… none of them look like trained fighters, there's no need for me to go out."

Instead, he sat back and relaxed. Sure enough, within a minute, the men who went after Masrur were all beaten on the ground.  
Jafar finally appeared, having gathered a bunch of vines.

"Here, tie 'em up."

While Jafar was busy tying people up and giving them a lecture on how they shouldn't have tried to enslave a person, Masrur stood in front of the glowing cage. Without waiting any longer, he tossed the cloth aside, revealing what's inside the cage. Both generals gasped at the sight before them.

She's got silver hair, with the bluest eyes Masrur has ever seen before, and adorning her revealed skin on her forearms and lower legs are blue scales that shined blue that is a tone lighter than her eyes. Masrur could evidently smell the fear in her, and immediately, with his bare hands, stretched open the bars to let her out. The girl was more than shocked, that her tears are no longer falling down her face, and she gaped at the finalis with eyes wide open. When he noticed the ropes around her wrists and ankles, and the piece of cloth obstructing her mouth…

"Jafar."

"I'm on it."

Jafar walked over, took out a kife, and before she even knew what happened, cut the rope and freed her of all the restrains. After helping the girl out of the cage, the saw her sigh in relief, but still looked around with fear.

"Don't worry, there's no one after you anymore, you'll be safe with us." Jafar reassured the poor girl.

"u-um…"

"Are you alone?"

"…no… I was with um, my brothers until we got separated… but I don't know where I am anymore, how am I supposed to find them?!" She was on the verge of tears again. Jafar pitied the poor girl. With such an appearance, he wasn't surprised that she doesn't know her way around. _She's probably been sheltered her whole life…_

Just as he was about to say something, Masrur threw a piece of cloth on the girl.

"Cover up. You attract too much attention."

The girl was confused for a moment, until she realised what Masrur was talking about. Immediately she hid her body and hair with the cloak that Masrur stole from one of the men who kidnapped her.

Jafar looked around before turning to Masrur who's helping the girl with the cloak as she seem to not know how to put it on. He was surprised at how gentle he's treating the girl. Shaking himself back to reality, he turned to the two again.

"Let's return to the city before anything else happen." Jafar looked around cautiously. There's something that still feels off around the area but he can't quite grasp it.

When the girl heard, she suddenly shook her head.

"N-no you can't leave yet… not when they still have _that_!" She frantically looked around for something before she gasped.

A man had escaped from his bounds and was running towards one of the wagons that had a small intricate box.

"N-no you can't!" She ran after the man, but it was too late. He opened the box and took out a black weapon. He turned to the three of them and grinned before stabbing himself with it.

"W-what the?!" Jafar was appalled. As shocked as he was, he remembered vividly what that action signifies. He suddenly rose in horror. "This is not good!"

The three of them watched in horror as the man transformed from human into an unrecognizable monster. Masrur took a protective stance in front of the girl and Jafar readied his weapon. Both generals knew it would be a difficult battle for them without their king around. On top of that they have a girl to protect. She seem to know about the dark vessels, thought Jafar. He'll have to question her later.

Just as the monster launched itself towards the trio…

" _Bararak Seika!"_

A big roar of thunder came from above and striked the monster right in the chest. The ground split open and cries could be heard from the monster, who slowly disintegrates into nothing. Jafar and Masrur immediately turned to the source of that thunder. Sure enough, their King had come to the rescue. The girl just stared at the spot that is now a huge crater in silence.

"S-sin!" Jafar stood in place filled with shock. "How did you know we were here?!"

"I've been tailing them for a while now, I was waiting for them to bring out the weapon! Man that was easier than I thought! It must've been a really weak vessel."

"Y-you weren't with those women from before?" Jafar still had doubts.

"I was, until I saw the blue light" Sinbad took a quick glance at the girl. When he was hiding, there was so many times where he really wanted to attack the people himself and reveal what they were hiding, but he needed Jafar and Masrur to come in case something happened. Thank goodness they also noticed the light and acted on it.

Sinbad walked towards the girl who was still standing next to the hole he created.

"Amazing, right?" He was proud of his accomplishment. He thought the girl would thank him for saving her, but instead…

"T-that was… a djinn?" She turned to him. For the first time since he saw her, he looked into her blue eyes. Sinbad had to admit, there's something that is drawing him deeper into those eyes. _Her eyes… the hair… she's so beautiful._ He was speechless for a moment, before Jafar awkwardly coughed, knowing what's gone on inside Sinbad's mind.

"R-right. How did you know?"

"Well…" She started fidgeting. "I uh… I've read books about them and what they could do. It's my first time seeing a djinn's power. I… I don't really know what to say."

Sinbad was impressed. Jafar was suspicious. Masrur just stared at the markings on her forehead.

"First let's go back to our hotel. You don't have anywhere to go, I presume?"

"… yeah." She had no idea where she is. She knew she can't just trust strangers immediately, as her 'brothers' tell her every single day, but for now, she had no choice to go with them if she didn't want to camp out in the wild alone. _I can trust them… I just know it. They saved me, and on top of that, this man with the purple hair is a dungeon conqueror!_

She trotted after the three men.

That girl sounded familiar, right? Yup, that was poor little Lucena, who transformed into her half-state.

How did that happen? Well that goes back to two mornings ago…

.

.

Using Hakuren as lead, the three of them successfully got lost in the desert. Lucena was terrified at every desert creature they had come across, and Hakuren had been twisting and turning the map, trying to get back to the right course with no luck. Hakuyuu can only sigh at their current situation.

"Hakuyuu… why did you let that airhead take charge?! It's so scary out here!" Lucena whined while hiding behind Hakuyuu as another scorpion crawled across the path in front of them. Hakuyuu did not seemed worried at all however.

"Don't worry, as much as we are lost right now, we are headed in the right direction to the next closest city. Once we cross the desert, we'll reach the outskirts of another city. If all goes well, we might be able to stay there for a while before making out way to Balbaad."

"Bal..baad?" Lucena looked confused.

"Yup, it's a city by the ocean. It's a nice port city and if everything goes well we might be able to stay there for a while and maybe stock up and earn some money." Hakuyuu smiled at Lucena and Hakuren who looked at him with excitement.

"Oh guys! It's almost my 19th birthday! Can we do something? Can we? Can we?" Lucena started jumping around. At the reminder, the two princes it's already almost 6 years since they've known her, and yet every single birthday she's had since meeting them, they've never done anything for her on her birthday. It's always been a giant feast prepared by Yunan, even for their birthdays. Nothing more, nothing less.

Hakuyuu suggested, "Let's try to get to Balbaad by your birthday then, there's lots we can do there."

Hakuren seconded that idea almost immediately, and Lucena liked it as well. She jumped on to Hakuyuu and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. He closed his eyes and tried hard to not think anything of it, but a slight blush still appeared.

"Lucena… since you're turning 19, you should really watch your actions when we're round other people."

"Why?"

Hakuyuu and Hakuren looked at her. Lucena is not one to bother about looks, but it is a fact that she's a really attractive woman on top of her jet black hair and blue eyes. "In our country, or in most places, you're around the age where people would want to get married, or could be already married or looking for a potential partner. Whether you like it or not, people everywhere would look at you. If you don't watch your actions and words, it could affect your future. Same goes for you, Hakuren."

"But I don't want to marry…" Lucena looked really down all of a sudden. She really enjoyed her time together with Yunan and the princes, where she didn't have to worry about how other people see her.

Hakuren patted her on the head. "If no one wants you, you can just marry one of us!" Hakuyuu would've spat out his drink if he had one. _W-what?_ Lucena just looked at them in confusion.

"I don't even know what love it though?" She never had to think about it. She loved yunan and the princes like family, but when it comes to love love, she's clueless.

The three of them remained silent. Honestly speaking, neither of them have had experience with love. Hakuren was too young and playful to even consider marriage when they were still in the Kou Empire, and Hakuyuu have been busy studying and learning how to be a good king to have a love life, and he's been getting marriage proposals since a long time ago, so he never got to go out and experience falling in love. Lucena? Well, she came out of nowhere in a fire, rescued the princes, and had been secluded with Yunan ever since.

"We really picked the worst topic to talk about, huh." Hakuren was the first to break the silence.

And the conversation about love was dropped.

There's still at least a day before they reach Balbaad, so they decided to camp out on the way. They've set up camp just next to the road that had a fork splitting to go to either Balbaad or a different city in the opposite direction. Hakuyuu decided it was a good place to stop for the night, and they've started a fire to make food. The three of them sat in front of the fire once it was ready, enjoying the warmth of the flames.

"What should we eat tonight?"

"Whatever we can hunt, I guess…"

"It'd be great if we can get a deer or a boar…"

"Yuu-nii… that's gonna be hard."

"I'll do the cooking!"

"Lucena that's a given. You don't know how to hunt."

"Hakuren stop being so rude to me!"

As they were bickering about their dinner, they noticed that someone was passing by. They've been seeing and greeting people only a while ago, but now that the sky is completely dark, they haven't seen any travellers until this man. There was something weird about the man, however. He looked almost too cautious about the surroundings. Lucena could feel something unpleasant coming from the box his horse was carrying. The man noticed them and gave them a dirty look before hurrying past. He disappeared into the forest on the other side of the road, towards a light source a little deeper into the woods. Hakuren squinted his eyes. "There's probably someone else camped around here for the night. But that man was so weird!"

"Yeah… he had a weird box with him…" Lucena continued to look at the direction he went. Hakuyuu felt uneasy.

"Lucena, I'm going to go hunt with Hakuren now. I can tell you're interested in whatever that man had in the box, but please stay here until we return. I don't trust him, especially after the way he looked at us."

"fine. Can we go later though? I'll hide us with my barrier." Lucena pleaded.

"… Fine, only if you stay put." Hakuyuu warned.

"You two sound like a married couple fighting over something stupid." Hakuren smirked.

"…"

"…"

"Wa- hey! Don't ignore me!"

The two princes headed deeper into the forest, leaving Lucena to tend to the flames. _It'll be quick like always._ Lucena thought, but 30 minutes hater, they're still not back. Lucena glanced at the other campfire in the distance every once in a while.

"I can still feel the box near me… Wait, it's moving away! No…" She looked around.

"Maybe I'll go quickly to take a look…. I-I'll come right back!" She shouted out to no one in particular.

"I'll be back soon!" She screamed at the direction Hakuyuu went off to and stood up.

She quietly made her way towards the other fire, with detecting the box as her guide. She was close enough to make out the shadows of around 7 people and some horses and wagons, but she couldn't see the box.

"They're definitely talking about it though!... magic? And… wha… priest? I thought magicians do magic, not priests… and…black rukh… Black rukh?! NO!"

 _Crunch!_

She had stepped on a twig. Immediately she hid behind the big bush. "Doesn't seem like they noticed me…"

She returned her attention to the people. Giving their wagons a good look, she realised that they're some sort of traders. After hearing about the black rukh, however, she wasn't so sure if they're good traders.

"T-there it is… the box! That ominous presence I sense from within… that must be the black magic weapon they're talking about… It is black magic, right?"

But as she tried to get close to the group of people, something hard suddenly hit the back of her head, and the next thing she knew, everything was fading into the darkness.

"…ouch…"

"Heh, she finally awake!"

 _W-where am I…?_

She opened her eyes and looked around. She recognized some of the people surrounding her as the people she was eavesdropping on earlier…

 _W-wait, am I captured?!_

She tried to stand, but was immediately held down by tight ropes that bounded her legs and hands.

"Ow!"

At her fall, couple people around her laughed and mocked her.

"That's what you get for peeking! Who do you even think you are?"

"Just because you look pretty doesn't mean we're going to let you off so easily!"

"Pretty? You call _that_ pretty? I've seen better!"

Lucena has never been made fun of like this before. Yeah she gets teased by Yunan and the princes every once in a while, but she knows they're just joking around. There people definitely do not sound like they're kidding. She bit back tears as she tried to calm down.

 _Okay… calm down, Lucena… there has to be a way of letting the princes know you've been taken!_

She quickly and subtly scanned her surroundings. The entire group of people are surrounded by a couple big wagons, with the exception of the space directly in front of her.

 _There should be enough space there for me to run out and get away from here… But first I need to do something about the ropes!_

She wiggled her hands that are tied behind her back, but these men did a great job in tying her up tight. She can't loosen them with her strength.

 _I could use my magic… but I have to make sure it's subtle enough that they won't notice._

After bearing with their teasing for a little longer, most of the people went to the wagons to call it a night. There's only a few people standing guard, and lucky for her, none of them stood near her or the little exit she planned on using. Quietly, she used her wind magic and quickly sliced the ropes off her wrists, but injuring her arms slightly as she still don't have complete control over her wind blades. She winced, but quickly reverted to her calm expression.

 _Now I just gotta cut the ropes on my feet…_

She remained still even after she's no longer bounded by anything. She prayed hard that no one would walk close enough to her to notice the ropes have been cut… and sure enough, the remaining men paid no attention to the girl at all.

She took a deep breath and bolted for the little exit.

"Wha- Yo the girl is trying to escape!"

"How the hell did she get out of the ropes?!"

"Quick, get her!"

She was slightly ahead before the men could react.

 _That's it… just keep going, you can't be that far away from your own camp!_

Just as she turned the corner around some trees, an arm reached out to grab her by the waist. Not prepared for that at all, she freaked out.

"Gaaaah! Let go of me! Let go of me!"

Without knowing, the inner her felt the need to protect herself as her hair slowly turned silver and scales appeared to cover her skin.

"W-what the hell?!" The man who held her loosened his grip slightly, and Lucena took that chance to slip out of his grasp and sending a blade of wind at him.

"Gyaaaah!" The man let out one final scream before he was sliced to pieces.

"W-what the hell?!"

"Who the hell is that?!"

"Dude the girl we caught just… transformed!"

Lucena didn't let her guard down for a second, but maybe she was too caught up on her first kill, she didn't notice someone approaching her from her rear and knocked her out with a giant peg. With a grunt, she falls unconscious, without reverting back to her original state.

And then she was put in a cage…. And then they covered the cage with a cloth because she would attract too much attention… and then she sent out the cry for help…. And then she was saved by Sinbad… and then she warned them of the Black Metal Vessel… and then they offered her a place to stay… and then she followed them into Balbaad…. There, all caught up.

Sinbad's two retainers, Jafar and Masrur, never left her side as soon as they returned to their hotel rooms. On Jafar's end, he is being overly cautious because of her appearance and her knowledge of the Dark Metal Vessels, and he's not in the best of mood either; regards to Masrur… well, he just didn't have anything else to do. The girl certainly perked his interest, however. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, trailing up and down her legs as he took a better look at the scales. His gaze finally landed on her hair. _Silver… just like a dragon…_ He wondered why he compared her to a dragon. He hasn't even seen a dragon before, what made him think a dragon could be silver? He didn't know, and he didn't care. For the sake of not angering Jafar, he remained silent, even though he have his own questions about the girl he'd want to ask. He knew he would probably get his answer the next day when Sinbad returns… from his drinking and night time activities with the women in the red light district.

Well, that's what he thought.

*the next day…*

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WERE STOLEN?!" Jafar was screaming. Sinbad was naked, the girl hid behind Masrur's big body, and the people Sinbad brought back stared blankly at everyone.

Jafar lost almost 10 years of his life after getting Sinbad back to their room and clothed while greeting the kids he brought back, AND keeping the girl in check. He's no longer worried about the girl as she didn't pull any crazy stunts all night and she won't leave Masrur. He sighed. _At least one of them is in good hands… how did these innocent looking kids meet Sin anyways!?_

When Sinbad came back, he offered to have lunch with the kids. Of course, Jafar and Masrur had to go as well. And since Masrur is also going, the girl came along. Sinbad almost forgot about the girl as she didn't say anything and just stuck near Masrur the whole time. Eventually Masrur was able to convince the girl to go sit with Sinbad and Jafar while he went to entertain the kids.

Lucena felt nervous. It's the first time in _years_ that she's interacted with people other than Yunan, Hakuyuu and Hakuren. She's beyond terrified of Jafar because all he's done is yell and glare, and Sinbad… she didn't know what to think of him. She did see him almost completely naked after all… but she could feel quite the presence from the purple haired man.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Sinbad didn't try to hide his curious gaze at all. His eyes roamed every inch of her body, from bottom to the top, until they landed once again on her eyes.

"Blue eyes…"

"h-huh?"

Lucena flinched at his voice. As soon as she looked up, she made eye contact with Sinbad. For strange reasons, she didn't look way. She almost couldn't. _There's something about him…_

And Sinbad, even Jafar, who's been observing from the sideline, could tell she's fascinated by Sinbad. Jafar could only sigh as the other two stared into each other's eyes, trying to figure out the other person without looking away.

"You two… just stop it…" Jafar's had enough. Right away, Lucena snapped out of the trance, and looked down at her lap with a faint blush on her face. Sinbad gave his signature smile and propped an arm up.

"So, how did you get captured?"

"W-well…" _H-he just flat out asked! I suppose I could at least tell him that since he did save me…_

"I-I was travelling with my… brothers, and they told me to wait at the camp while they went to hunt for dinner, then I saw those people and something didn't feel right so I followed them… but I was too c-careless… T-Thank you for saving me!" She stood up and bowed to the two. Sinbad and Jafar looked at each other before turning their eyes once again to the girl.

"I suppose you're going to be looking for your brothers now? Do you know where they might be?"

"N-no…I don't even know where I am… They knocked me out and covered the cage they put me in… I'm not sure how far we've travelled since I saw them…" Lucena began to panic as everything dawned: she's lost all her companions!

Seeing the panic and fear in her eyes, Jafar looked deep in thought.

"By chance… is this your first time travelling?"

"Y-yes…"

"That's not good… and you said you have no idea where we are right now?"

"Y-yes…"

Jafar looked at Sinbad, and almost immediately Sinbad understood what he's trying to say.

"How about we help you look for your brothers? You could stay with us in the meantime, and we can tell you lots about this place! Balbaad is a wonderful country. I'm sure you'll enjoy it while you're here."

"R-really…?" Lucena had a glimpse of hope when these people said they'll help her. Wait, did they say…

"B-Balbaad? I'm in Balbaad?" It's like she remembered something.

"Yeah…?" Sinbad now looked confused. "Jafar… we _are_ in Balbaad right?"

"… where else could we be right now…" Jafar facepalmed.

Lucena's eyes brightened. "M-my brothers told me we were on our way to Balbaad just before we were separated!"

"Oh really? Then that means they will be here any minute!" Sinbad was getting excited with her, and Jafar had no idea why. "Sin…"

"In the meantime, I could take you out around town and we can do shopping-"

"Sin!" Jafar can't take it anymore. "She has _scales_ on her body and you want to take her out shopping?"

"O-oh… right…" Sinbad looked at the girl, who looked just as confused at first before realising her appearance.

"W-wha… oh no! When did I transform…!" It was already too late when she put her hands in front of her mouth.

"T-transform…? Are you some sort of… magician?" Jafar asked suspiciously.

"I-I…" _Oh my gosh what am I gonna do! Not only am I already transformed, I told them I transformed! What should I say, what should I do!?_

As she panicked, a small hand reached out to hold hers.

"Onee-chan, your Rukh feels different."

 _What…?_

Her eyes turned to the child standing next to her, with long blue braid that reached all the way down to his feet.

"…Aladdin?" Sinbad questioned.

 _Aladdin? Is that his name? But his rukh feels weird too…_ _I-I can't comment or else they'll suspect me!_

Lucena just looked at the boy curiously.

"W-who are you…?"

"I'm Aladdin!"

"I-I'm Lucena…"

"Your hair is so pretty!"

"Um… thank you…" *blush*

"Onee-san…"

"Y-yes…?"

"Can I touch your boobs?"

"!"

"''''WHAT THE HELL ALADDIN!?"'''' Everyone on the scene except for Lucena yelled at the small boy who still had on the most innocent look while saying that. Lucena just blushed madly before taking a step away from him. _W-Whaaaaat?!_

"Aladdin you can't just do that to people!" Jafar exclaimed while the other girl, who looked just like Masrur, pouted. _She's so adorable…_

Sinbad and Jafar took a moment to speak to each other.

Lucena became very cautious around the little boy…

Aladdin started talking about his flute…

Sinbad and Jafar were still chatting…

Aladdin blew on the flute…

Giant arms came out from behind Sinbad…

And Jafar spat out his drink.


	11. Found Her!

**Hey guys, Sorry it's been hard to continue writing. It's going well with the other story but I'm having trouble with how to progress with this one... I'm not gonna drop it I swear but I'm still trying to come up with how to write this! Bear with my guys, thanks for staying and reading!**

 **I'm totally open to any suggestions and comments so don't hesitate to leave a review!**

* * *

"Aladdin… are you a magi?" Sinbad asked while patting Ugo's body.

And while Aladdin and Sinbad is having their conversation about what a Magi is, Lucena sat on the side while Morgiana braids her hair. "So Morgiana-san… where did you learn how to braid?"

"W-well… I used to be a slave…"

"Ohhh I see! Hak- I mean my brother also braids my hair sometimes too! You're the first one outside of family that braided my hair! And you do it better than them!" Lucena beamed at Morgiana's skill and she in return blushed.

"T-thanks…? But your hair… it's silver. I-I'm not saying I don't like it! You just don't see it everywhere… and your body… I-I'm talking about the scales!"

"Don't worry, I don't always look like that… I-I mean…"

"So you can like, transform?"

"I guess you can say that…"

"That's so cool! It's just like dungeon capturer!"

"But I've never… conquered any dungeons."

"I mean it's a good thing! Do you have any like special powers as well?"

"Well… I wouldn't call this special…"

"S-so you just look pretty…?"

"Morgiana you shouldn't say that to a girl!"

"I-it's okay…"

Lucena strained a smile. _Hakuyuu… Hakuren… where are you guys?!_ If she was alone in the forest she would try to signal to them like how Yunan used to… but she's around people, she can't risk her powers being seen by regular people. (Little did she know… the people she's with is anything _but_ normal). While Morgiana does her hair, she can't help but eavesdrop on Sinbad and Aladdin's conversation. She kept heading the word 'magi', isn't that what Yunan call himself sometimes? Hakuyuu also told her stories about the 'magi' in his home country.

"So Aladdin is a 'magi'?" Lucena pondered out loud. Sinbad turned his head slightly when he heard her show interest in their conversation. "You know what a magi is? Um…" Sinbad realised he never asked her for her name. "H-how should I call you? Milady?" He walked over and took her hand before smiling at her charmingly. Lucena has never been touched by men other than the Haku brothers and Yunan before, she felt weird. "You can call me… Luna." She wasn't sure if she should reveal herself. Removing the middle syllable from her name, she gave herself a disguise.

"Well then Luna, do you know what a magi is?" Sinbad asked, still holding her hand. Lucena was deep in thought. She knew Yunan is a magi, but that's about it. What exactly makes him a magi? "No… I just know of them…" Sinbad smiled. _She doesn't seem to be lying._ He made eye contact with his advisor Jafar before going on to explain what a magi is to Lucena, Aladdin and Morgiana. Just as Sinbad was about to open his mouth to explain, he noticed 'Luna' had her eyes wide open as she gazed at something behind him.

"Miss Luna, what are you looking at?" Jafar followed her eyes but all he saw were people. When 'Luna' suddenly stood up and started walking off, Aladdin worriedly followed after and took hold of her hand.

"It's dangerous to wander off! Did you see people you know? I can come with you…"

"T-they're… my brothers! I saw them! You have to let me go find them!"

Without hearing everyone's response, she ran after the two hooded figures that she just know, from their presence, are Hakuyuu and Hakuren.

"Yuu! Ren!" Good thing she remembered to leave out the 'Haku' like the two princes told her to. The two hooded figures jolted and spun around, searching for the familiar voice that's calling out to them.

"I'm over here!" As soon as she was within reach, she dashed into Hakuyuu's chest and embraces him. "Thank goodness I found you… I was so worried!"

"L-Lucena-"

"Oh about that… my name is Luna for now! I met some…strange people… more like some strange nice people saved me!"

"Luna…? Okay, Luna it is then… do you know how worried we were when you weren't there at the camp when we got back?! Please don't wander off again. We don't want to lose you like this." Hakuyuu returned the hug and frowned, but he let out a huge sigh of relief now that they've found their 'sister'. Hakuren sulked on the side. "Do I not get a hug too? I see how it is… giving Yuu-nii the special treatment…"

"No, you get one too!" Lucena releases Hakuyuu and gives Hakuren a tight hug.

"Ahhhhh! Do us a favour and don't wander off next time, especially when it's your first time out for chrissake!" Hakuren gently slapped her head as he reprimanded her. "Who are the people who saved you by the way? Is it that kid that's walking towards us?"

Hakuyuu took a look at Morgiana who was headed their way as soon as she spots Lucena. "Ren… keep the hood up."

"Why?"

"Luna said strange people, and I can feel something coming from this boy. He might be a dungeon capturer." Hakuyuu cautiously eyed Morgiana from under his hood.

"You're right! All these people who saved me from the slave traders had really awesome rukh around them! They seemed really… cautious too when they found me. I think they're really strong people." Lucena thought back to Masrur and Sinbad. _They definitely look like really strong people… I wonder if Jafar is also a dungeon capturer?_ Before Lucena could say more, Morgiana had called out to her from a short distance away.

"Luna-san! There you are….! So you did find your brothers!" Morgiana beamed as she took a look at the two hooded figures behind her. Hakuyuu gave her a small nod. "Thank you for saving our sister. We've been really worried when she wasn't where we told her to stay."

"Good thing she remembered we were heading to Balbaad or else we would have never found her!" Hakuren grinned. "Who are you by the way?"

"O-Oh… I'm Morgiana…" Morgiana became shy when she introduced herself to them.

Hakuyuu looked at her hair. _Red… that could only mean… she's a finalis! I've never seen a finalis before, but their hair sure is red…_ "Could you lead us to your companions? We would like to give them a proper thank you for finding Luna."

"S-sure! They're just this way!" Morgiana relaxed a little when Hakuyuu softened his tone. _Woah I thought he sounded a little scary at first and with his face kind of hidden and all… but he might just be a cool guy!_

Morgiana lead the three of them back to Sinbad, Aladdin, Jafar and Masrur. The four of them were engaged in small talks as they continued to eat their meal. Aladdin was the first to spot them.

"Oh Morgiana-san! Miss Luna! You're back! And… with… who?" Aladdin's confusion caught the attention of the rest who were eating. Luna gave him a small, knowing smile.

"My brothers! It really was them that I saw! Yuu, Ren, these are the people who saved me last night."

Hakuyuu, who is more knowledgeable in foreign affairs, immediately recognized Sinbad's purple hair and the two finalis who were still eating. _Just like Lucena said… she really WAS rescued by a group of strange people… but off all people to meet, I just hope they don't know who we are even if we take our hoods off. It will be quite troublesome if we get discovered now._ Hakuyuu bowed at the group, but more towards Sinbad. "Thank you so much for saving Luna. Is there anyway we can repay you?" Hakuyuu intended to find out more about the reason they are here, but he sincerely did wish to thank them for returning Lucena. Sinbad paused for a moment before he takes a good look at both Hakuyuu and Hakuren.

"You don't need to pay me back but… since you asked, I might as well take it."

"what…"

"Will you assist me in something?" As soon as those words left his mouth, Jafar stood up exasperated.

"Sin you can't just ask some random civilian to help you with _that!_ Do you realise how dangerous this sounds to them?!" Jafar sighed at Sinbad who was still smiling. _When will this guy stop taking such ridiculous risks?_

"Oh they are not just random civilians, right? Luna's brothers?" Sinbad eyed the spear that Hakuren had on his back and the two swords sticking out of Hakuyuu's cloak. Suddenly, Hakuren laughs. "Ahahaha I guess we can't hide from you!" He took off his hood to reveal his face. "We're travellers from the South. I received training for the spear and my brother the sword so we have a different variety of attacks if we were ever confronted with thieves or bandits! Aren't we smart?" Hakuren kept his grin on as if there's nothing truer than what he just said. Hakuyuu could only sigh on the side. _Thank goodness I made the both of us wear our hair in a low ponytail before we entered the city… who would've thought we would meet the king of the seven seas here.._ Hakuyuu also dropped his hood as he sighed at his brother. "Ren… you don't just tell people that… You could scare them off… if they were regular civilians." He eyed Masrur's toned body and the golden armour he had on, then turned to Jafar who was in a stance that Hakuyuu remembered seeing from the assassins he trained back in Kou. _I've heard Yunan talk about Sinbad when he came back after disappearing for almost 2 years… these must be his retainers. But who are those kids?_

Seeing Hakuyuu's curious eyes, Lucena grabbed his hand. "Yuu this is Morgiana and Aladdin. Morgiana is a finalis! Isn't that so cool?! Aladdin knows magic, you two should spar sometime! Magic and swords can fight, right?" Hakuyuu laughed at her eagerness, but he can't spar with anyone in the presence of Sinbad and his retainers. _If the Kou fighting style is recognized, it won't be good. They probably shouldn't know that Hakuren knows magic either._

"Sorry Luna, you know I don't spar with people unless they pose a threat to us. There's nothing to show off." Hakuyuu can only hope Hakuren gets the hint. Sure enough, Hakuren nods at him before turning his eyes to Morgiana.

"So, kid, what's your name? I'm Ren!"

"I-I already told you before…"

"…Oh. Sorry, I forgot already."

Luna slapped him really hard on the back. "How could you?! She told you like 2 minutes ago!"

"H-Hey you can't hit your elders like that!"

"You're not my elder!"

Sinbad and Jafar stood surprised at Hakuren and Lucena's interactions. Hakuyuu noticed and just smiled at the two. "They've always been like that. It just shows how well they get along with each other." Sinbad returned the smile. "I can see that. It's good to see a real smile from Luna though. Since we found her I think I've seen her smile, but not a real smile like this. She must really love you guys." That, Hakuyuu was not expecting, but regardless, it feels nice to hear that. "Thank you for saying that. I hope she didn't give you any trouble while she stayed with you."

"Oh of course not. It was nice having another girl around for change. Morgiana there, you probably already know, is a finalis and she doesn't exactly… behave like a girl. It was a nice change!" Sinbad glanced at Lucena before returning his attention to Hakuyuu. "Besides, she's a very attractive woman. You guys have really good family genes!" Hakuyuu was startled by his comment at first, but then he remembered Yunan referring Sinbad as the 'lady killer of the seven seas' and he immediately understood where the nickname came from. He cautiously looked at Sinbad, who was still following Lucena's movements. "Please don't lay hands on my sister. She's never been out of our home before, let along be close with another man. If I sense bad intentions from you or your friends here…"

"Oh don't worry. She feels like the little sister I never had and I kind of feel really… protective over her because of her appearance too… did you know that she can _transform_?" Sinbad expressed his true feelings, but can't help but want to know more about Lucena's unique ability. Hakuyuu became more suspicious now. _He's seen her transform? But how?!_ "… you mustn't tell anyone about it."

"Of course not… I'm just a little curious, that's all. I'll make sure they don't say a word about it either."

"Well… truth be told, we don't know what's going on either. About 7 years ago we saw her transform for the first time. It was shocking at first, but it didn't change who she is. But please, understand that she is not harmful to anyone." Hakuyuu sort of twisted the truth a little but he needs to know that Sinbad and his men won't attack her because of her ability.

"Oh I see… if it's something you don't know either, then she must just be someone who's been gifted with such a beautiful ability. If I hadn't known better I would've thought she was some sort of goddess when she transformed in front of us last night. Also, we will never harm your sister. It'll take a bit for Jafar over there to relax but she is safe here. I guarantee it." Sinbad reassured Hakuyuu before the rest of the group joins them near the table. Lucena and Hakuren were now chit chatting with Aladdin as he tell them about their journey in the dungeon and how they saved Morgiana, and how they ended up in Balbaad to look for their friend.

Seeing that, Hakuyuu sort of relaxed his shoulders a little. "Well then, I guess we'll be staying with you for the time being to assist you in whatever you need to do. Do tell us the details later."

"Definitely. Have you two found a place to stay yet, by the way?"

"Oh… no, we had just arrived when Luc- Luna found us." Hakuyuu started looking around to see if there are any inns near by when Sinbad clapped his hands together.

"You are more than welcomed to stay with us. I did ask you for the favour after all, the least I can do is to provide you shelter, and I'm sure Luna would love to stay with Morgiana. I heard they had a fun night."

"Stay with you? Are you certain that's okay?"

"Yeah, I am Sinbad, you know, getting an extra room at the hotel will be easy."

"Well then I'll gladly accept your offer. Thank you for everything, your highness." Hakuyuu bowed in front of Sinbad but Sinbad was a step quicker in stopping him. "Please, drop the formalities. Thanks for recognizing the name… unlike those kids there… you don't have to treat me like a king. Just 'Sin' is fine."

"Well then… thank you, Sin. You can call me Yuu and my brother over there Ren. We'll try to help you to the best of our abilities." Hakuyuu decided it would probably be saver to stay with Sinbad right now. If anything, they were offered shelter and food so that's one less thing to worry about. Everything can come later. _I'll just have to talk to Lucena and Hakuren later._

(…)

As soon as the group returned to the hotel Hakuren's jaw dropped when he saw how luxurious the hotel looks. He murmured to Hakuyuu who stood next to him, just as shocked. "After living like a poor man for 7 years… I've forgotten how to live a luxurious life…"

"Yeah… I agree…"

Seeing Hakuyuu and Hakuren look so spacy as they looked around, Lucena laughed as she knew exactly what they were thinking about. She creeped up behind them and whispered, "It's nice to live like a prince again, right?" She giggled before she walked away to chat with Sinbad. The two of them immediately looked around and sighed in relief when they saw no one around them when Lucena said that.

"Really… that girl is such a risk taker."

"Well, she was right though, Yuu-nii… it's been so long, but I suppose a couple nights won't hurt…"

"yeah. It'll be a good chance to regroup and relax. I'm sure whatever Sin wants us to help with won't be easy."

"Yeah that's the feeling I got… especially when his retainer Jafar freaked out over it. It was kind of funny."

"Ren, you shouldn't laugh at him. He was only doing his job."

"But Jafar _totally_ acts like a mom!"

"I'm sure if he heard you, you would be dead by now."

"Okay okay…"

"But since it's just the two of us… watch out for Sinbad. I don't know what exactly is on his mind but he's got eyes on Lucena. Also whatever that favour is we're doing, if we see anyone we recognize, we need to get out of there and have Lucena put up her barrier. We can't risk our identities being exposed."

"Definitely. Sinbad keeps flirting around with her you know, and she's totally playing along… either she's actually interested or she's clueless as hell… I think it's the latter…"

"I'm sure by interested, she's just curious about him. She doesn't know about his accomplishments but she could probably sense something from his presence."

As the two were talking, Lucena spots them and comes over with a smile. "What are you two talking about?" Hakuyuu looked at Hakuren and nodded. "Perfect timing, Luna, come here for a second."

"Hm?"

"Luna, there is one condition if we were to stay and help Sin."

"What is it? I mean… do you think it's a bad idea after all?"

"Not exactly, but if anything were to happen, if me or Hakuren recognizes anyone that might know is, we need to you to put the barrier up, do you understand?"

"...yeah. It wouldn't be good if they recognize you or sense you… Okay I'll stay close to you two at all times!"

Hakuyuu smiled and patted Lucena on the head when she agreed, making her blush. "Thank you, we really appreciate this. Well go and have fun. I'm sure you want to spend more time with your new friends."

"…are you not coming?" Lucena glanced at Hakuren who took off as soon as the serious stuff was done with but Hakuyuu was still standing there.

"No, I'd like to take a look around the building and maybe take a quick shower."

"hmmm… then I'll come with you to walk around!"

"Are you sure? It might be really boring."

"Nothing is boring when I'm with you…" Lucena pouted, and Hakuyuu thought she looked _really_ cute there.

"F-fine… but you can't leave my side, alright?" Hakuyuu took her hand in his. "This is for reassurance." He grinned at her as she blushed more. "H-hey! What if they see…"

"Brothers and sisters hold hands sometimes. I used to always hold Hakuei's hands when we walk to dinner."

"Haku…ei?"

"Oh, that's my younger sister's name. She must be all grown up now…"

"You miss her, don't you?"

"I do. But I know I can't see her until everything is made right."

"…well, you can really treat me as your younger sister then? If it helps at all…"

"… thank you. But you are already like a younger sister to me. I'll be fine. Don't worry. My brothers and sisters are strong people. They'll be okay." Hakuyuu reassured Lucena, and he also reassured himself at the same time. _There's no time to worry about others right now. We have a mission to accomplish._

"Oh I forgot to tell you before, Sinbad wants to see everyone tonight after dinner to talk about the favour."

"Of course, I expected he would want to talk about it soon. It sounds urgent."

"Are you looking forward to it?"

"Can't say I'm not. I haven't had a change to do anything exciting so I suppose I am looking forward to whatever we'll be doing."

"Me too! Well then let's hurry up and explore the hotel so you 'll have time to shower before dinner. Sinbad said he wants everyone to eat together again."

"Alright, alright… you sound really happy right now…"

"That's because I am! I finally found you guys after all!"

"… you know, Sin said you didn't smile a lot when they saved you."

"…Well, I was really sad that I was separated from you… I didn't know what to do… all my life, that I remember of you two were by my side… I can't imagine not being able to see you anymore…"

Lucena slowed down and casted her eyes to the ground as she recalled how anxious she felt when she was separated from Hakuyuu and Hakuren. Seeing that made Hakuyuu stop completely and pulled Lucena close to him. "Hey… who said we're never going to see each other again?"

"…. One day, when you finally save your country, you would return to your palace, right? And I…"

"Don't think about the future right now. Just know that Hakuren and I are here with you right now. We're not going to leave you. We will always be there for you, and we will protect you until the end, so don't worry about the future right now. Let's enjoy our time together now before things become tense."

"Yuu… I'm sorry, I just… I just can't help but to think about when everything is over and I…"

"I would bring you with me, no matter where I go. Don't think about being left behind, Lucena. You saved us from death, and we are so, so grateful for that. We're not doing this out of obligation either. I want to stay with you and protect you. We'll do this together, alright?"

"…alright." It was as though she needed more reassurance, Lucena brought her arms around Hakuyuu and gave him a tight hug. Surprised at first, but Hakuyuu smiled and hugged her back.

"We'll always be together, as long as you'll let me."

"Why wouldn't I let you?"

"Well… who knows?"

"hmph, you said it before to not worry about the future, but here you are…"

"Yes I won't think about that anymore. Shall we continue then? It's getting dark outside."

"Okay!"

As the two wandered every part of the hotel, small chit chat was heard and they were laughing and having fun. The topic of separation was long forgotten by the time they met up with the others for dinner and briefing…


End file.
